


Bibliophile

by bell (as_sweetas_suga)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Fluff, Happy Nico, Jercy ships solangelo harder than you do, Libraries, M/M, Medical Student Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will is too nice, Wills roommate is a jerk, Writing major Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_sweetas_suga/pseuds/bell
Summary: Nico di Angelo x Will Solace College AU





	1. Uno

"Come on Will, please?" Matthew pleaded, poking his roommates shoulder. Will sighed, turning to face him.

"I...I guess Matt. I'll just go study in the library." Will began packing his textbooks and binders into his bag, struggling to get it closed and hoisting it onto his shoulder. Why are textbooks so heavy? Matt clapped Will on the back, making the blond boy wince. Matt was at university on a football scholarship, he wasn't the most gentle person. Will wasn't a small person, but Matt still towered over him. He couldn't count how many times Matt has knocked him over, or left a bruise the size of his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Will you're the best!" He grinned, already starting to shove stuff away to make room for the party. Will flinched as his desk was pushed against the closet door. He grabbed his laptop before any harm could come to the expensive device. "Oh Will! Before you leave do you mind taking down that flag?" Matt asked, pointing at the pink, purple, and blue flag tacked over Will's bed. "My friends aren't really chill with... that." he waved his hand at the flag and then at Will, as if that was an explaination.

Pink spilled across Will's face and he clenched the strap of his bag. He wasn't surprised, this happened everytime Matthew decided to throw a party, but the lack of shock didn't make it hurt any less. Will wasn't ashamed of who he was, but other people were and it hurt sometimes.

"Oh-um yah. Sure." He stuttered. Pulling the flag, that was supposed to hang with pride, off the wall and folding it up so that it fit in his desk drawer.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." Matt said, reaching out to fist bump Will. Will ignored his hand.

"No problem," Will mumbled, waving as he escaped from the room before anyone showed up. He shivered as the cold December air bit through his thin hoodie, wrapping his arms around his torso and speed walking towards the campus library. The paths were pretty much deserted, most people weren't crazy enough to be out in the frigid weather. The towering trees that decorated the property were bare, shivering in the icy breeze. Will's teeth chattered and he huffed out a frustrated breath. 

"Stupid Matt, always using our dorm for stupid parties. Making me take down my stuff." He muttered to himself, feeling a tad bit guilty. He wasn't really one to bad mouth people but he was upset. He was hoping he'd be able to bundle up under his fluffiest blankets and study in peace, but no he had to flee his dorm so that he'd be able to study without disruption. He had to take down his pride flag, so that he wouldn't be harassed by Matthews burly football budies. He had to trek to the library through the ice and snow.

He approached the brick building, praying for it to be warm and cozy. When he pushed open the door he wasn't disappointed. A blanket of warm air wrapped around his shoulders and he sighed, flexing his fingers that had gone red and stiff in the winter air. The library smelled like lavender and chamomile, the scent soothing his nerves and making him feel more at home in the large space. The librarian smiled at him as he passed her desk, and he returned the gesture shyly. He made his way through the maze of shelves, searching for a cozy spot to study for the next few hours. He found a small corner surrounded by tales of love and settled in opening his laptop and opening an a blank document for notes. He set his worn yellow bag on the floor next to him and pulled out his textbooks and a few highlighters, diving into his work immediately.

Will studied until he had multiple pages of notes and words were beginning to blur together on the pages. A small yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He dug his phone out of his bag, eyes widening when he realized that it was already midnight. He had been studying for almost 6 hours. He wanted nothing more than to go home and fall into his warm bed. He began packing up more quickly, but stopped when a small sniffle pierced through the quiet corner of the library. He stilled for a moment, almost believing he was imagining things, until another louder sniffle and a small sob followed. Will frowned putting his bag down and peeking around the shelf on his right. 

A boy wrapped in a black hoodie sat in the corner hunched over a book, tears streaming down his cheeks as he studied the words on the page. Will relaxed and debated going to make sure he was alright, but he didn't really want to disturb the boy. He looked exhausted and extremely energized at the same time, staring intensely at the pages, flipping them every few minutes. His black hair fell messily over his forehead and his pale hands clutched the book like a lifeline. 

A small smile lifted the corners Will's mouth. It was nice to see someone so engrossed in a book, most people didn't really read anymore. The title of the book in the pale boys grasp sounded extremely familiar to Will and it took him a moment to figure out why. Lou Ellen had talked about a movie with the same title. She went to see it about a week ago with Cecil, she said it had made them both cry like babies. Will assumed that the movie was based on the book the boy in the corner was reading. 

Will sighed, the doctor in him was yelling that the boy needed to go home and get some sleep. It was past midnight and he looked like he hadn't slept well anytime recently, but then the boy gasped and smiled, and Will couldn't bring himself to distrub him. He decided to leave the boy to his book and get home. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to pass his exam tomorrow.

Will made his way back to his corner, scooping his bag up and placing it on his shoulder and making his way back through the literary maze. The librarian offered him the same gentle smile as he passed and he gave a small wave. When he pushed the door to the library open he had to hold back a whimper- it was so cold. His nose froze quickly as he almost ran back to his dorm. His eyes stung from the dry cold. By the time he reached his room he was out of breath and his whole body was shaking. His hands shook as he turned the door knob, and he frowned when he realized it was unlocked. That wasn't very safe at all. But he sighed as he stepped in and was greeted with a warm embrace. He dropped his bag, wincing when he remembered he had shoved his laptop in the bag, but ultimately decided that sleeping was more important. He toed off his shoes and collapsed into his bed, ignoring the messy room and the smell of liquor and smoke that he would have to fix tomorrow. His eyes fluttered shut and sleep took him immediatly.


	2. Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of eye rolling.

Will walked out of science building with a smile on his face bright enough to blind the sun and melt the snow on the ground. He had just finished his last class of the day, and he was certain that he aced his exam. He had never felt so confident about anything in his life. 

“Will, wait up!” A familiar voice called, causing Will to stop. He turned to find Lou Ellen sliding across the icy path towards him. She slammed into him, grabbing his hoodie and almost pulling him down.

“Oh, hey Lou.” Will said, grabbing her arm to steady her and offering her a bright smile. Lou threw her hands over her face, dramatically shielding her eyes.

“Woah sunny boy, turn the brightness down will ya?” She said scowling playfully at the blond. Will rolled his eyes and shoved her, almost causing her to slip and fall. 

“Har har Lou. So funny.” Will deadpanned, staring at his best friend. Lou rolled her eyes and shoved him back, making him slide across the ice.

“Shut up you dork.” She said. They both burst out laughing, grabbing their stomachs and doubling over, struggling to stay balanced.

“So Dr. Sunshine, what’s got you glowing so bright?” She asked, adjusting the orange scarf around her neck. Will rolled his eyes again at the stupid nickname.

“I’m just happy today. I’m pretty sure i just aced my Biology exam.” He said, grabbing Lou’s arm and pulling her towards the coffee shop on campus. He needed to get out of the cold before he froze. 

“That’s good, you must’ve worked hard.” She said patting his back.

“Yeah, I ended up studying until midnight last night.” He agreed.

“How’d you study last night? Didn’t your trash wad roommate throw some huge party last night?” She asked.

“Yeah, I studied at the library. It was nice.” Will said, the image of a dark haired boy in a huge black hoodie danced at the edges of his mind bringing another smile to his lips. Lou gasped and looked at him suspiciously.

“Spill it mister.” She demanded grabbing his arm. Will looked at her confused.

“Spill what?” He asked.

“What’s their name?” 

“Who’s name?” Will asked, even more confused. Lou rolled her eyes and gave Will a knowing look.

“Don’t play dumb sunny boy, who’s got you all smiley?” Will’s cheeks flushed red, he hoped Lou didn’t notice but by the squeal she let out it was obvious she did.

“Awww, Dr. Sunshine’s got a crush,” she giggled, “Who is it? Are they cute? Do I know them?” She bombarded Will with questions.

“I-uh… I don’t really know?” It sounded more like a question than an answer.

“You don’t know?” she asked, looking at Will like he was stupid. She pulled him into the coffee shop and pushed him into a booth. “When I get back you are explaining yourself mister.” She said, shaking her finger at him before rushing off to order drinks.

Will rolled his eyes and laughed. He thought back to the library and the boy hidden in the corner of the library trapped in the world between the pages of the book and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He just looked so… peaceful. 

A warm cup was shoved into his cold hand and he sighed as the smell of chocolate filled the air. 

“Thanks Lou, I’ll pay you back when we get back to the dorms.” He said, taking a sip of the hot beverage and enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading through his half frozen body. Lou waved her hand and shook her head as she sipped on her iced drink. How she drank iced coffee in this weather, Will will never know.

“Nah, my treat.” She said. WIll just nodded and thanked her again, holding the drink close to his face and letting the steam drift from the cup into his face.

“So spill.” Lou said, placing her drink down and staring at Will intently. A rosey blush painted his cheeks and he shifted nervously.

“Um, I don’t really know who it was, but when I was leaving I heard someone crying so I went to make sure they were okay. I found this boy hidden in the corner of the library reading and crying.” He explained quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“That’s it?” Lou exclaimed. “What did he look like?”

Will shrugged.

“He was bundled up under a huge hoodie, all I could see was his hair and his hands.” Lou groaned.

“How am I supposed to find someone with that?! That could be anyone!” She exclaimed, dropping her head against the table.

“You don’t have to find him Lou.” Will said, wondering why she’d need to find him in the first place.

“But you have a crush on him!” She yelled, causing the few other people in the cafe to shoot them annoyed looks. Lou held up her hands defensively.

“I-”

“Don’t even deny it William Solace.” She said. Will cringed at the mention of his full name.

“You sound like my mother lou.” He said. Lou just grinned.

“Great, your mom is awesome.” Will sighed, shaking his head at his friends weirdness. He drained the rest of his hot chocolate, standing up and pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

“Well, I’ve gotta get back to the dorm and get it cleaned up. Matt and his party buddies trashed the room.” Lou frowned.

“Why doesn’t he clean it up?” Will shrugged.

“I don’t know, I just know that if I don’t do it, it won't get done.” Lou made a disgusted sound.

“Why don’t you talk to him about it Will? This isn’t fair to you.” Will laughed bitterly, which surprised him.

“I’d rather not risk getting beaten up by the football team again Lou.” He said, shuddering at the memory.

He’d gotten on the bad side of some of the players when they found out that Matthew’s roommate wasn’t straight. They “roughed him up,” leaving him with a black eye and busted lip. Lou and Cecil were furious.

Lou looked mad but just nodded.

“Do you need some help?” She asked, tossing her cup as they exited the shop.

“No I’ll be okay. You need to get started on that essay you have due Lou.” Lou just groaned. They stopped in front of Will’s dorm building. Lou captured Will in a quick hug.

“See ya Dr. Sunshine,” she waved, blowing a playful kiss to her best friend.

“Bye Lou, tell Cecil I said hi.” He said, catching the air kiss and throwing it back at her with a grin.

“Will do,” She said before turning and heading off to do whatever Lou does when she’s by herself- because Will knew she wasn’t going to do homework.

Will pushed open the door and headed to his room, pulling his yellow scarf off and folding it neatly. When he got to his room, he was pleased to find it empty. He put his stuff down and opened his laptop, hitting play on his favorite playlist. He sighed when he realized how much of a mess had been made the night before. But instead of complaining he just pulled a trash bag out of his closet and began to get the room back to how it should be.

\--------

It took him 2 hours, but after 3 trash bags, a bottle of bleach, and 4 candles, the room was clean enough to live in again. Will looked at the empty space above his bed, frowning. He pulled his flag out of his desk drawer and rehung it.

Will groaned and finally collapsed on his bed, falling asleep in his jeans and hoodie.


	3. Tre

Will woke to screaming voices. He opened his eyes to find his room bathed in moonlight. Snow fell gently outside his window, a calm breeze making branches dance in the wind. It would’ve been a serene scene to wake to, if it weren’t from the angry shouts and curses spilling into the room through the open door. Matt stood, half clothed yelling at someone who Will couldn’t see.

“I’m sorry Drew, I can’t do this while Will is here.” Matt said, turning and motioning to Will’s bed. He stopped when he realized that Will was awake and staring at the drama happening at his door. “Oh, hey Will.” He waved before going back to yelling at his girlfriend.

Will stared for a second, before sighing and pushing himself off of his bed. He grabbed his bag and an extra hoodie and stormed out of his room, pushing past Matthew and Drew, who were now busy shoving their tongues down each others throats.

Will exited the building, tears welling in his eyes when the cold bit through his hoodie. Will hated the cold. He was so tired and frustrated and all he wanted was to be asleep in his bed but no. Matthew and his stupid girlfriend had other plans. He was lucky tomorrow was a Saturday, if he had classes he would probably cry.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and groaned when he realized it was dead. He couldn’t text Lou or Cecil, so where else could he go to crash. He stopped at the small convenience store by his dorm and bought a large coffee -he didn’t even like coffee- and wandered around campus, looking for a place that was still open at 2 in the morning. He drained the coffee before stopping in front of a familiar building and deciding, what the heck.

He pushed open the doors of the library and sighed at the welcoming aura of the place. The librarian, who never seemed to leave, offered him a sympathetic smile as he trudged past to his corner. He collapsed into a chair and balled his hoodie up, tucking it under his head like a pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but the coffee he had just drowned prevented it. 

Will groaned and felt hot tears of frustration pool in his eyes. He sat back up and looked around, observing the titles that decorated the shelves around him. His eyes stopped on a familiar title and he perked up, feeling a bit more awake when he realized what book it was. The image of two pale hands clutching the same cover filled his mind and he was pulling the book off the shelf before he even realized he had gotten up. He examined the book, running his fingers across the spine, before retreating back to his seat and curling up with the book.

\---------

Will was a fast reader, he had been since he was young. So he wasn’t surprised when he was closing the book, tears running down his face as the sun peeked over the horizon. Will bit his lip to trap a sob, but only succeeded in making it sound strangled and even more sad. He shook his head and wiped at his eyes, placing the book back on its place on the shelf.

Will looked around trying to locate anything that would tell him the time. He found a clock on the wall at the end of a row of shelves that informed him it was 5:37. He decided it should probably be safe to return to his dorm now. As he scooped up his bag his gaze drifted to the shelf separating his corner from pale boy’s corner and he couldn’t help but wonder if the boy was tucked away under his hoodie, lost in the world of words. He knew that really it wasn’t likely, but now he had to check. He hoisted his backpack into place and quietly peeked around the shelf, almost cooing at the scene before him. The boy was curled up with a book open on the floor in front of him. His head rested against the wall and his dark hair hid most of his face. Soft snores could be heard, along with mumbling in what sounded like… Italian? Will’s heart fluttered at the sight.

Will took note of the title of the book, and made a mental note to check it out before he left. The boy shifted and his eyelids fluttered and Will froze. His heart hammered in his chest and pink bloomed on his cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. The boys eyes opened fully and met his. He looked at him, eyes heavy with sleep and confusion.

“What?” He yawned, arching his back and rubbing at his eyes. Will finally unfroze and he flinched when the boy looked back at him.

“I-”

“I’m sorry!” Will squeaked, before doing the dignified thing and fleeing the library, not forgetting to grab a copy of the book.


	4. Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we should check in with a certain tiny Italian???

Nico watched as the blond boy bolted from the library, tripping over his own feet as he went. Another yawn escaped his lips and he stretched, popping his stiff back and wincing. He searched through the folds of his hoodie for his phone and yelped when he saw the time, and the 70 text messages and calls he had missed. He clicked on the most recent contact, which happened to be Jason, and hit the call button. The line connected immediately. Nico held the phone away from his ear.

“NICO DI ANGELO, WHERE ARE YOU!” Jason screamed. Nico cringed and put the phone up to his ear.

“Sorry Jason, I kinda sorta fell asleep at the library again.” He said. He heard Jason exhale.

“Why did none of us think to check the library.” Nico laughed at that.

“I’m not sure Jason, I’m gonna head back to the dorm now.”

“Ok Nico, I’m out studying with Pipes but I should be back after lunch.” Jason said.

The boys said their goodbyes and hung up. Nico sighed and pushed himself off of the ground, scooping up his bookbag and his book. He made his way out of the library, waving at Mrs. Smith.

“See you tomorrow Mrs. Smith.” He smiled at the old lady.

“Goodbye Nico. Get some rest dearie.” She waved.

Nico pushed open the door and shivered. He pulled his hood over his head and curled into the warm fabric. Snow fell, coating the campus in a sheet of white. Nico exhaled and his breath clouded around him. Luckily his dorm was pretty close to the library, so he didn’t have to endure the icy weather for too long. He pushed open the door and headed for his room. Jason was out right now so he could do a little bit of writing, maybe knock out an assignment or two.

He stepped into his room and dropped his bag by the door, setting his book on his desk and collapsing into his chair. He plugged in his phone and sent a text to the group chat, letting them know he was going into writing mode so he’d be MIA for a bit. He opened up his laptop and cracked his knuckles before starting to put fill the screen with words.

He wrote about a tall blond, with crystal blue eyes and a dimpled smile. He wrote about soft smiles and romantic gestures. He wrote about tears and laughter and love. Bye the time Jason knocked on the door he had almost 6 thousand words of typed out. He saved his work and shut his computer, turning to face Jason.

“Hey Jason, get a lot done?” He asked, unplugging his phone and turning it back on.  
“Yeah, me and Piper got our homework for the weekend done and started on an assignment for next week.” He said, unwrapping his purple scarf and draping it over the hook by the door. “What about you, how was writing?”

“Great, I’ve almost completed my short story for Mrs. Barnes.” He said, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

Nico had always talked with his hands, a result of his Italian upbringing, and his friends teased him about it all the time. 

“That’s great, can I ask what it’s about?” He asked, turning his attention back to Nico.

“Uh, it’s kinda a love story. I’m not sure what inspired it, it just kinda… happened?” He shrugged. Jason just nodded. He knew better than to question Nico’s writing because the tiny Italian usually didn’t even know what was happening with it.

Nico spun in his chair and his stomach growled, making him blush.

“I guess someone’s hungry.” Jason laughed, “Wanna order pizza? I don’t know about you but I really don’t want to go back out into the cold.”

Nico nodded.

“Pizza sounds good, I could use some hot food.” Jason picked up his phone and dialed the pizza place down the street.

While Jason was on the phone ordering their food Nico let his mind wander. He thought about the weather, about how cold it’s been. He thought about the book he was reading, and about what he wanted to read next. His mind stopped when the memory of the tall blond from the library surfaced. A light blush painted Nico’s cheeks as he remembered the incident from this morning. He had woken to the blond peering at him from behind the shelf, and hadn’t been able to figure out why before he stuttered out an apology and fled from the library. He remembered the blond from a few days ago, when he had also caught him peeking at him from behind the shelves.

“Are you okay Nico, you’re looking kinda flushed. Are you getting sick?” Jason asked, walking over and placing a hand on his forehead. “You aren’t warm.”

Nico shook his head and swatted at the boy. He wondered whether or not he should tell Jason about what happened. The boy stared at him expectantly and Nico decided he could tell him, it wasn’t like it was a big deal.

“Just thinking about something that happened at the library.” He said.  
“Oh, what-” Jason was cut off by a knock at the door. “Hold that thought,” He jumped up from his previous seat on the floor and grabbed his wallet, returning a moment later with their dinner. He motioned for Nico to join him on the floor and opened the box between them. After they were comfortable and each had a slice of pizza in their hands Jason motioned for him to continue.

“When I woke up there was this guy watching me, I’ve only seen him there one other time and he was also watching me then.” He shrugged, taking a bit his pizza. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“What does this guy look like? Is he stalking you? Does he seem threatening?” Jason asked, looking like he was ready to fight the dude. Nico laughed.

“Calm down Sparky. He seems about as intimidating as a butterfly. Tall, blond, super blue eyes, freckles. He has been wearing a pastel yellow sweater both times. He definitely doesn’t give off a stalker-ey vibe.” Nico explained. “When I woke up this morning he stuttered out an apology and then ran away.”

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” Jason said, pulling out his phone and opening Instagram. He scrolled and tapped around for a moment before pushing the screen in his face. A photo of the blond from the library smiled at him through the screen.

“That’s the dude.” Nico confirmed. How Jason knew who he was from such a vague description, Nico didn't know.

“Will Solace, Medical student in our year. He’s friends with Annabeth, they hold a study group together. He’s from Texas and his username is @your.sunshine.” Jason said. Nico just gaped at him.

“I-uh, didn’t need to know the dudes whole life-”

“I ship it.” Jason stated.

“Story. Wait, huh? You ship it? Ship what?” Nico asked. He knew Jason was weird, but this was a new level. 

“You and Will, I ship it.” He clarified. Nico was still confused.

“Was that.. supposed to make sense?” Nico asked. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I forget that you are basically a grandpa,” Nico opened his mouth to protest but Jason shushed him, “Shipping. It means I think you guys would make a cute couple. I don’t know the guy well, but apparently he is like, a human ray of sunshine. So yeah, I ship it.” Jason said. 

Nico sputtered, choking on pizza as his cheeks flushed scarlet. Jason laughed and patted his back, handing him a water bottle. Nico gulped the cool drink down and sighed when he could inhale without coughing his lungs up.

“I- What?!” He exclaimed breathlessly, still recovering from his near death experience. Jason just laughed at him.

“I have to tell Perce about this! What would your ship name be? Willco? Nill? Oh, I’ve got it. Solangelo! He exclaimed, his fingers flying across his phone’s keyboard. Nico’s phone dinged and he pulled it out, gasping when he saw that he’d been put in a group chat titled ‘Mission Solangelo <3’

“Jason NO!” Nico groaned, dropping his phone.

“Nico YES! Oh my gosh you guys would be adorable,” he cooed, typing furiously. Nico’s phone dinged rapidly and he sighed.

“I can’t with you guys, I’m going to bed.” He said, standing up and flinging himself onto his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Jason laughed and continued to type.

Nico rolled his eyes at his best friends ridiculousness and let himself relax, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'd just like to say that I'm extremely greatful for everyone thats reading and leaving comments and Kudos. I love raeding your comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	5. Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I- What did i just write.

Will sat at his desk, a book propped open in front of him. His eyes skimmed the pages rapidly, his brain creating pictures and scenes from the words before him. He was so engrossed in the story that he didn’t hear his door open and slam, so when his roommate slammed his hands down on his desk he let out a small scream. When he noticed it was just Matthew he sighed, placing his hand over his pounding heart.

“God Matt, you scare-”

“Get out,” Matthew seethed, pushing Wills chair away from the desk and motioning at the door. Wills heart picked up speed, fear making his body tense. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“I- What?” Will stuttered, his body shaking slightly. He had seen Matthew drunk before, and he knew the taller boy could get… violent.

“Get. Out.” He repeated, looking aggravated. Will’s gaze drifted to the window, where he could see snow coming down so heavy the whole world appeared white. He couldn’t go out in that, he wouldn’t make it ten feet in the storm.

“Um, Matt you’re kinda drunk maybe you should-”

“GET. OUT.” Matthew roared, stumbling towards Will and shoving him towards the door. Wills foot caught on the strap of his bookbag and he fell, hitting the floor hard. Matthew turned, glaring at Will with fire in his eyes. Will did what anyone in his position would do. He ran. He bolted for the door, not even grabbing his shoes or coat. He just ran. He needed to get away from that room, away from his drunken, violent roommate who wouldn’t hesitate to raise his fist to the blond. He stumbled out of the building into the cold.

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to conserve as much heat as possible. His socks soaked up icy water, and his fingers went numb. He ran through the snow, tripping and falling over the icy sludge. He didn’t really know where he was going, he just ran. It was cold, and Will had tears streaming down his face, leaving freezing trails on his cheeks. He sprinted towards the first building he saw, and pushed open the door not even checking where he was.

He was greeted with the familiar smell of lavender and chamomile. He stepped into the warm air, almost sobbing with relief.

“Oh dear, are you alright sweetheart?” He heard someone say, and looked up to see the old librarian approaching him. He tried to offer her a smile, maybe assure her that he was okay but he was shaking so violently, he couldn’t even force the corners of his lips to turn up. He felt something warm and soft drape over him, and felt himself being ushered away from the door.

“Come on dear, sit down so we can get you warmed up okay?” The librarian said gently. Will just nodded and let himself be pushed into a chair. He felt something warm being pushed into his hands.

“Drink up, it’ll warm you up.” She said. Will lifted the mug to his lips, his hands trembling and spilling a bit of the amber liquid over the sides. He swallowed the warm tea, sighing at the warmth that spread through him. Something was draped over his head and his hair was gently rubbed dry. His body slowly stopped shaking as the icy claws released him.

“Thank you ma’am,” Will mumbled, setting his mug on the table in front of him.

“Your welcome dearie, what were you doing out in the storm?” She asked, concern shining in her warm brown eyes.

“I-I don't really wanna talk about it,” He mumbled, dropping his gaze to the table nervously.

“That’s okay dear. What’s your name?” She asked gently.

“Will Solace ma’am.” WIll said.

“Such a polite young man, don’t meet many of those nowadays. You can call me Ms. Smith Will.” She smiled. “I don’t think you’ll be able to get home safely tonight dear, maybe you should wait out the storm and then have a friend come get you in the morning.” Will nodded.

“Do you have a phone I could borrow? I don’t have mine with me.” He asked. Ms. Smith nodded. And motioned for the phone on her desk. WIll thanked her and rushed over, punching in Lou Ellen’s number. The phone rang for a second before the line connected.

“Hello?” Lou asked. Her voice was heavy with sleep.

“Lou, in the morning do you think you could come get me from the library? I’m kinda stuck here.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What are you doing at the library at 2 in the morning Will? You can’t be studying, tomorrow’s the first day of winter break.” She said, sounding exasperated. 

“I-uh…”

“Spit it out Solace, I don’t have all night.” She sighed. Lou was always really grumpy after being woken up, so her attitude didn’t surprise him.

“Matthew… he kinda kicked me out.” Will whispered. The line went quiet for a moment before Lou inhaled sharply.  
“HE WHAT?! That jerk kicked you out of your dorm at 2 in the morning in the middle of a blizzard?!” She yelled.

“I-He… yeah.” Will sighed.

“Oh wait until I get my hands on that meat head. HE. IS. DEAD!” She seethed. Will sighed and shut his eyes.

“Lou please don’t. I just-” Will’s voice cracked. “Please come get me tomorrow. I need my shoes and coat from my dorm, you have the spare key.”

“HE DIDN’T EVEN LET-” Will hung up the phone and a tear escaped from his lashes. He took a deep breath. 

“Thank you for your help Ms. Smith, I’m gonna,” He motioned to his corner of the library. Ms. Smith just offered him a sad smile and nodded.

“Go ahead dear. If you need anything, let me know.” Will nodded before darting away to hide in the corner. 

He collapsed into the corner and let his tears fall. He had endured all of Matthews inconsiderate actions and rude words for almost two years, and this was his breaking point. He got thrown out of his room into the cold and had to seek shelter in the library. He was going to have to restrain Lou Ellen and Cecil from murdering his roommate. It was all too much. He rested his head on his knees and sobbed. He cried until his head throbbed and his tears ran dry. He cried until the world around him and he began to slip into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you hate Matthew. This chapter wasn't really planned it just kinda- happened?


	6. Sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our resident Ghost King

Nico sighed. There was no way he would make it to the library tonight. Snow fell fast and thick, the harsh winds sweeping it across the campus. If he went outside he’d get swallowed by the icy mess. He stared at the book on his desk, that was practically begging him to read it and pouted. Neve stupida. How dare it ruin his plans and take away his reading time.

“Dude,” Jason laughed, “Why don’t you just read here?” He asked it like it was a perfectly reasonable question, and in all fairness it probably was, but Jason just didn’t understand. Nico opened his mouth to explain why he couldn’t just read here, and then closed it. He didn’t know how to explain himself without sounding like a complete weirdo, and while he wasn’t really worried about his best friend judging him he really didn’t feel like explaining himself and his peculiar behavior. So he just shrugged.

“I was just really looking forward to going to the library tonight. It’s peaceful.” Jason smirked at him. Uh oh. Jason’s smirk could only ever mean trouble.

“Are you sure that this doesn’t have to deal with a certain blue-eyed blondie?” He teased. The insinuation went right over Nico’s head.

“I- What would it have to do with you?” Jason facepalmed.

“You, mio amico, are absolutely hopeless.” Nico had to refrain himself from laughing at Jason’s horrible attempt at an Italian accent.

“Jason, what on Earth are you talking about.” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“Will. You know, Will Solace. You’re little librarian stalker.” Jason said. Nico groaned and had to fight the blush that threatened to creep up his neck and onto the apples of his cheeks. Why are you even blushing you idiot? He scolded himself. It’s not like that was the reason Nico wanted to visit the library- he really did just love reading there, being surrounded by so many words, so much knowledge, it just felt… magical- but now that Jason had mentioned it Nico found a certain “blue-eyed blondie” popping into his head.

“Ah-ha! I KNEW it!” He squealed like a little kid who had just consumed an entire bag of sugar. Nico flinched at the assault on his eardrums.

“Chill out Sparky,” he said, “If you keep this up you may blow a fuse.” Jason glared at him, but then smiled and clapped his hands.

“Ha! You didn’t deny it!” He stated, poking his finger at Nico from across the room. Nico just shrugged.

“So what?” He said, acting a heck of a lot more confident than he felt. “Maybe it is.” Jason gaped at him and the scramble for his phone.  
“OH MY GOD! I have to tell Percy about this.” Nico just rolled his eyes. 

His gaze drifted back to the window and he frowned. He couldn’t help feeling upset. After the long week of exams before the winter holiday he was really looking forward to curling up in his corner of the library and reading until he dozed off. It didn’t matter that he would probably spend all of the break in the library- he didn’t really go home, to much trouble,- he still wished he was surrounded by the enormous shelves of literary material and the faint aroma of lavender and chamomile that Ms. Smith used because she knew he loved it.

Nico sighed dramatically for the last time, just to get it out of his system, and threw himself onto his bed. He snuggled into the warm covers that smelled wonderfully like lavender and honey and closed his eyes. He planned on just going to bed, but thoughts of none other than Will freaking Solace swirled through his head. Nico couldn’t lie, the boy definitely intrigued him. The only interaction Nico had ever had with the guy was a few stuttered words, but for some reason he just wouldn’t leave Nico’s mind. There was something about the guy that just seemed so… kind? He seemed to radiate kindness. He seemed like the type of person that was friends with anyone and everyone, the kind of person everyone loved. Yet, the only times Nico had seen him, he was alone in his corner of the library of all places.

“Nico, if you keep thinking so hard you might be the one to blow a fuse.” Jason laughed.

“Shut up Grace, I’m trying to go to sleep.” He said.

“Yeah, sure. Goodnight di Angelo.” Nico just hummed and turned towards the wall, closing his eyes and actually drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bopping to love songs as i write and wishing i was far enough into the story to start adding fluffy romance :(
> 
> Sorry that this update wasn't as long as the have been, i was struggling to get words out today but hopefully this was still okay :/
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and comments. I absolutely love getting comments (because honestly who doesnt...) they make my day. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. 
> 
> Much love, Bell <3


	7. Sette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluffy best friend stuff. (with like, half a teaspoon of angst)

“I’m gonna kill him,” Lou muttered as she trudged through the snow, leading Will to their coffee shop. “I am literally going to kill him.” This would usually be when most people roll their eyes and say something like ‘yeah right’ and tell their friends to stop being dramatic. But Will knew Lou Ellen better than that, and he believed her 100%. Lou had fire in her eyes when she picked him up this morning, and the fire hadn’t been extinguished yet. He knew it wouldn’t be extinguished until Lou got her heads on his roommate.

“Please don’t do anything rash Lou, it really isn’t even that big of a deal.” He mumbled, kicking up snow. He crashed into Lou, she had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and she whirled around.

“It is a big deal William. He kicked you out, off YOUR ROOM!” She snarled. “I don’t see why you don’t report the dude, he PUT HIS HANDS ON YOU WILL.” Tears started to well up in hear eyes and she turned away, wiping them away furiously.

“Hey, Lou don’t cry please. I’m sorry that I upset you I just-”

“What if he really hurts you one day Will,” She whispered, “What if he does more than just shove you. It doesn’t matter if he’s just drunk. What if one day you can’t get away. I- I can’t lose you Will.” Will froze. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend. She gripped his coat and hid her face. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and hushed her.

“It’s okay Lou-Lou. I can take care of myself, I promise.” She nodded against his chest. 

“I know, it’s just- I worry. College should be fun, you shouldn’t have to tiptoe around your roommate and his stupid meat-headed friends.” Will just smiled at her.

“Don’t worry about me so much, I’m okay Lou.” She nodded again.

“Okay, but you have to promise me, if he does anything, if he even raises his voice at you, you will come to me or Cecil. You don’t deserve this.” Will held out his pinky. The looped their little fingers and pressed their thumbs together, kissing their knuckles to seal the promise.

“Okay, but you have to promise me that you will not to kill my roommate, even if he is a jerk. I need you and you can’t be here if you’re rotting away in a prison cell.” Lou groaned.

“But he totally deserved it. Are you sure I can’t kill him, even just a little bit?” She begged. Will rolled his eyes and shoved her affectionately.

“Let’s go Miss Blood-Thirsty, I want hot chocolate.” Lou sighed but followed him into the shop anyways.

“You go sit and I’ll order,” she said, already rummaging through her bag for her wallet. Will snatched her bag away and shook his head.

“Nu-uh. You paid last time, it’s my turn.” Before she could protest he pushed her into a booth and rushed to the counter, ordering their usuals, an iced coffee for Lou and a hot chocolate for him. They were simple people. He drummed his fingers on the counter, making his way back to the table when the two drinks were in his possession. 

“Thanks Solace,” Lou cheered grabbing her drink and taking a huge sip. Will just help his cup close to his face and let the chocolate scented steam wash over his face.

“So winter break, what are your plans.” She asked. Will groaned.

“My mom is traveling right now, and I don’t be home alone all break. I’ve decided I’m just gonna chill here this year, maybe hang out at the library.” He shrugged. He wasn’t excited about it, but what could he do.

“Boo, that sounds lame. You know you can come home with me, right?” She said, stirring her straw absent-mindedly. Will shuddered.

“After what happened last time? Thanks, but no thanks.” Lou snorted.

“That was hilarious oh my god.” Will pouted. His misery was not amusing.

“Nope, no sir, put that face away.” Lou said, turning away from him. “You know how I feel about that face, so unless you want your stupid freckly cheeks squished out it away.” Will laughed and relaxed into his seat. 

He loved Lou. They had been best friends forever, since summer camp in like 5th grade, and she knew him better than anyone. She knew how to make him smile, she knew when he needed to talk about something, she knew when he just needed a hug and some hot chocolate. Her and Cecil were like his family, and he couldn’t be more grateful for his best friends, even if they could be annoying sometimes.

“I love you Lou.” Will stated, smiling at her. Lou scrunched her nose up and shook her head at him.

“No, no mushy lovey-dovey stuff please. I love you too but you know that’s not my style.” Will rolled his eyes. Lou acted like she didn’t like it, but he knew deep down she was a big softie.

“Whatever you say Lou-lou.”

They finished their drinks and left the cafe, wandering around the almost deserted campus aimlessly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me? I won’t let my siblings hit on you this time.” Will smiled at the offer, but shook his head.

“It’s okay Lou. I’ll be fine here, I have some books I’ve been meaning to read anyways.” Lou raised her eyebrows.

“Are you still sneaking recommendations from library dude?” Will blushed and rolled his eyes at the nickname Lou and Cecil had given the boy from the library.

“It’s not my fault everything he reads happens to be amazing!” He exclaimed.

“Sure Will. Are you sure you aren’t a bit biased?” She teased.

“What, no! Why would I be biased.” Lou rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.

“Come on Dr. Sunshine, you obviously have a crush, or at least an infatuation, with library dude.” WIll flushed darker.

Was that what this was? Did Will have a crush on the boy from the library. One side of his brain screamed of course not idiot, you don’t even know the guy. You literally refer to him as ‘the guy from the library.’ but the other side just stuttered and blushed like an idiot.

“I do not have a crush on him, I don’t even know his name!I just think he’s...cool.” Will exclaimed. Lou just rolled her eyes.

“Will, you literally go to the library to watch the dude read. And you steal book recommendations from him!” She laughed. 

“When you say it like that it sounds creepy.” He whined.

“That’s because it is!” Will frowned.

“You know what, while your stuck here over break, you should try and talk to him. Maybe you guys could get to know each other.” She suggested. It didn’t sound like a bad idea, but Will was shy. Like really shy.

“Lou it’s winter break, he’ll probably be home with his family.” He sighed.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think about that… Well, if he doesn’t, if he spends his break hiding in the library you should talk to him. Make a new friend. You never know where it can lead.”

And as Will laid in bed that night, struggling to fall asleep, Lous advice echoed in his head. You never know where it can lead. Will sighed. He knew she was right. So he made a promise to himself. If he saw the boy over winter break, he would talk to him.

You can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update came a bit late today, I ended up going to the cinema and my movie was quite long. I hope everyone enjoyed and as always comments and kudos are appreciated!💜  
(i apologise for any weird spelling or word errors. i am exhausted and dont really feel like proof reading :)


	8. otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a new friend!

Will couldn’t do this. He had gone to the library, planning to curl up in his corner and read the day away. But when he entered the warm building and spotted Library Guy leaning against the checkout counter, chatting and laughing with Ms. Smith, he froze in place and almost dropped his book. Before he could be spotted he turned and fled. He stumbled through the door and back into the snow and bolted. He ran for his building, bursting through the door and sprinting up the stairs to his room. He thanked whatever god that everyone had already left for the holidays. He entered his room, slamming the door behind him and collapsing on his bed.

Will stared at the ceiling for sometime, trying to work up the motivation to open his book but it didn’t feel right to read in his room. The library was where he read best. He groaned and sat up, searching for something to do to kill some time. He spotted his phone and turned the screen on. It was only noon. He opened his messaging app, but closed it without contacting anyone. The only people he really talked to were Lou Ellen and Cecil, and he wanted them to enjoy their time with their families.

He stared at his closet. His guitar was hidden somewhere in the back of it, Matt didn’t like acoustic music so he hadn’t played in forever. The thought of the instrument was making Will’s fingers twitch. He pushed himself off his bed and flung the closet door open, digging around for a minute before re-emerging with the large black case.

Will laid the instrument carefully on his bed and unzipped the case. He lifted the top and smiled at the familiar guitar. He lifted it out of the case gently and sat down on his bed, positioning it in his lap. The instrument felt familiar, like a part of him, even after not touching it for so long. He played a simple note, and cringed at the sour sound. He re-tuned it quickly, smiling when the notes echoed smoothly through the room. He played a few of his favorite songs, humming the lyrics softly. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, his entire body relaxing at the soothing acoustic melody.

\-------------

Will played until his fingers were sore and his throat hurt from humming. He set his guitar back in the case and tucked it under his bed, promising to play more often. He stood from his bed, stretching towards the ceiling with a yawn. The sun had begun to sink behind the horizon, and stars shone faintly in the darker parts of the sky.

He picked up his phone, quickly replying to a few text messages. It was four-thirty, Will had been playing for hours. His stomach rumbled, begging for food, and he was quick to comply. He pulled on his favorite yellow sweater, it had been a gift from Lou ages ago, and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He left his building and headed to the cafe. The air was crisp and cold, snow no longer falling from the sky. Cold wind blew, numbing his ears and his nose. He huddled into his sweater and quickened his pace.

Warm, coffee scented air washed over him as he pushed open the door to the cafe.  
“Welcome to Clare’s,” a sleepy looking barista called. Will smiled and approached the counter.

“What can I get you?” The barista, his name tag told Will that his name was Frank asked, offering Will a tired smile.

“One large hot chocolate and a ham and cheese please,” He said, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and handing Frank a bill.

“What’s the name?” Frank asked, grabbing a cardboard cup and uncapping a sharpie.

“Will,” he said. Frank nodded and scribbled the name onto the cup. He turned and made Will’s drink quickly, pushing the hot drink into his hand a moment later. He grabbed a sandwich from the case and wrapped it, handing it to Will as well. Will sat on a stool at the counter and unwrapped his sandwich taking a large bite.

“Hey, um, sorry if this sounds weird, but do I know you? You look really familiar.” Frank asked, staring at Will. Will studied Frank for a moment while he chewed, realizing that Frank did look really familiar.

“Um, maybe, what major are you?” Will asked after he swallowed, trying to remember where he recognized frank from him. 

“I’m a biology major.” Frank said. Will nodded.

“We probably have a few classes together, I’m a bio major as well.” He said. “Are you going into med school after you graduate?” Frank shook his head.

“Veterinary school,” He said.

“Ahh, okay.” Will said, not knowing how else to respond.

“You?” Frank asked.

“Med school.” Will said. Frank nodded.

“You look like the doctor type.” He stated.

“Uh, thanks?” Will said, not knowing if that was a compliment or not.

“Oh I just meant you look kind, hard-working.” Frank clarified.

“Oh, thanks,” Will said, blushing a bit at the compliment. Will and Frank talked for a bit while Will finished his sandwich and cocoa. They discussed the weather, their courses, and their favorite winter drinks. Will checked the time and his eyes widened when he realized he had been here talking with Frank for almost two hours. He and Frank exchanged numbers and Will stood from his stool, wrapping his scarf back around his neck.

“I’ll see you around Will, enjoy your evening.” Frank said, waving as Will left. Will wandered through the cold, empty courtyard, shivering slightly. Snow had started to fall while will was at Clare’s. Will decided that he would just return to his dorm, he was feeling kinda sleepy.

When he got back to his room he took a quick shower, before bundling himself in his warmest pajamas and wrapping himself in his fluffiest blanket. He collapsed into bed and let his mind drift as he started to fall asleep. He remembered his awkward almost-encounter with the Library Guy- Will really needed to learn his name- and promised himself that tomorrow would be the day they finally talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed th chapter!


	9. Nove

Nico and Ms. Smith watched Will dart from the library. Ms. Smith laughed quietly.

“Poor dear, I wonder if Will forget something at home.” She said, shaking her head. Nico looked at Ms. Smith with surprise.

“You know Will?” He asked. Ms. Smith nodded and smiled sadly.

“I met the Mr. Solace a few days ago. The poor boy stumbled in here during the snowstorm, crying and frozen half to death. The poor dear didn’t even have shoes on!” She exclaimed. Nico frowned deeply. This boy didn’t sound like the boy Jason had described, a happy carefree guy who was basically sunshine personified.

“Do you know what happened, Ms. Smith?” He asked. Ms. Smith shook her head.

“No, he didn’t want to talk about it. But even if he did, it wouldn’t be right for me to share his business honey.” Nico nodded.

“I agree Ms. Smith, I just hope he is okay.” Ms. Smith smiled at him and patted his cheek affectionately.

“You’re such a sweet boy Nico.” Nico blushed at the compliment, “Maybe you should talk to the boy, befriend him. He spends almost as much time here as you do now, and you two seem to enjoy the same books.” Nico nodded. He had began to notice the boys almost constant presence at the library. He also noticed that whenever he finished a book, Will started the same book. He was definitely intrigued by the blond.

“That’s a good idea Ms. Smith, but it may be difficult. He seems pretty… shy.” He said. Ms. Smith nodded.

“He does, but I’m sure he’d love to be friends with such a sweetheart.” She beamed at him. Nico blushed again and laughed.

“Well, I’m off to my corner Ms. Smith. Tomorrow I’ll bring some hot chocolate and we can talk some more.” He said. Ms. Smith shook her head.

“That’s not necessary deary.” She said. “Just befriend Will for me okay? The poor dear looked so sad.” Nico nodded, he could definitely try and befriend the blond. (And they both knew he would still be bringing hot chocolate tomorrow.)

Nico waved to Ms. Smith as he grabbed his bag, retreating to his corner of the library. He set his bag down and unzipped it, pulling out a fluffy blanket and his phone. He sat down and wrapped himself in the blanket and plugged his earbuds into his phone, turning on his reading playlist and sticking the buds into his ears. He wiggled around for a moment, trying to get comfortable, before sighing and pulling out his book. He ran his fingers over the cover and smiled, opening it to the page he left off on, and getting lost in the world between the pages.

\--------------

Nico closed the book and yawned. He stretched toward the ceiling and groaned when his back popped loudly. He stared at the book and sighed. The ending wasn’t what he was expecting, but it was still pretty good. It was a nice read, and didn’t take too long to finish. He wondered if Will would be reading the book tomorrow, but realized that he didn’t see him reading it. He frowned for a second, then he had an idea.

He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a sticky note and a pen. 

Blondie,  
You seem to like the books that I read,  
so I thought I’d recommend it to you.   
It’s a great read and I’m sure you’ll like it.  
You’re welcome,  
Nico di Angelo.

He stuck the note in the front of the book and pushed himself off of the floor, rushing back to Ms. Smith’s desk. 

“Hey Ms. Smith, next time you see Will could you give him this book? I think he would like it.” Nico said, setting the book on the counter. Ms. Smith nodded, scribbling Will’s name on a sticky note and sticking it to the cover, sliding it to the side.

“Of course dear, are you heading home now?” She asked. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, I just have to go get my stuff.” He said, motioning toward his corner. Ms. Smith nodded and waved him off.

He rushed back and shoved his stuff into his bag after checking the time. Five-thirty. He would order take out when he got back to his dorm and then he would start looking online for his next book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from my pillow fortress while I listen to the lightning thief soundtrack :)
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I spent all day playing Animal Crossing, intead of writing lol.
> 
> As alwats comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	10. Dieci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone has been waiting for our two cinnamon rolls to interact! Here it is!

Will stared at his ceiling, trying to gather enough motivation to get up. But it’s so early, The voice in the back of his head whined. He rolled his eyes at himself. Sure, it was early- about 4:30- but it he was already awake and it wasn’t like he would be able to fall back asleep. It was better to get up and start to be productive than to lie in bed doing nothing until he was motivated. He sighed and rolled over, which was not the smartest thing Will had ever done. He found himself on his cold floor, groaning from the pain of the sudden impact. He gasped for air that had been knocked out of him. He shifted and cringed at the pain in his side. What a wonderful way to start the day.

Will pushed himself off of the floor and shivered. When he had been wrapped in his thick duvet and fluffy throw blankets he hadn’t noticed that his room was freezing. He grabbed a throw, wrapping it around himself as he made his way to the hallway where the thermostat was. Will gaped when he saw the temperature displayed on the small box. 41°. That was much too cold. Will shuffled back into his room and grabbed his phone, calling the campus maintenance number. 

After a lengthy conversation, full of begging, complaining, and attempted bribery, Will threw his phone onto his bed and groaned. The heating was down, and maintenance wouldn’t be out to fix it until tomorrow. 

Will plopped down on his bed and pulled another blanket around himself. He had plans today, things he wanted to do, but there was no way he was going to be able to get anything done with the heating down. Will hated the cold. He couldn’t think, couldn’t function without it. It was like he was a solar powered machine, he needed light and heat. He needed sun. But sadly the sun did little to warm him during the middle of December. He could go to Lou Ellen or Cecil’s rooms, but since they lived on the same floor, he doubted there rooms would be hospitable either. 

He groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning and wondered what he could do. He could go to the cafe, but he didn’t really feel like sitting in the small, slightly noisey shop all day. Will thought for a moment before he had an epiphany. He could go to the library! Why didn’t he think of that earlier? (just for the record, he blamed the fact that he was half frozen. Will threw off the blankets and dressed quickly. Jeans, a long sleeved shift, his yellow sweater, his winter coat, a scarf, three pairs of socks, and a pair of boots, and pulled his backpack out of the closet. He packed his bag to last him until tomorrow, a book, his laptop, snacks (could you eat in the library?), and a thermos of hot tea. He grabbed his keys and rushed from his room, wanting to get to the library as fast as possible. 

He pretty much ran the whole way, only slipping and falling once. When he reached the large brick building he threw the doors open and doubled over,panting and clutching his stomach. He stayed in that position for a few minutes. He really needed to get in better shape, he needed it to get warm enough for volleyball. When he caught his breath, he stood up, and instantly felt warmth rush to his cheeks. Ms. Smith was staring at him, obviously fighting back a laugh. 

“In a hurry are we, dearie.” She giggled. Will blushed his head. 

“It’s so cold.” He said, and blushed at his tone. He hadn’t meant to sound so… whiny. Ms. Smith just laughed. 

“That it is, is your buildings heating out too?” She asked. Will was so distracted that he hadn’t realized that it wasn’t warm. Ms. Smith must’ve noticed his distressed look because she laughed again. 

“Don’t worry Will, it’s warm over here. I have a little heater.” Will almost yelped with joy. He sprinted over and collapsed in front of the heater, shedding his thick coat and groaning loudly as he defrosted. A choked noise made his eyes flutter open and he turned faster than you could say sunshine. 

He died a little when he saw the other person sitting besides Ms. Smith’s desk wrapped in a blanket. Library Guy. His gaze was cast toward his lap, but WIll could see his pink tinged cheeks, and pink tipped ears peeking through his hair. 

“Uh, hi?” Will said eloquently. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks and cursed his lack of social skills. The pale boy looked up and waved awkwardly, which made Will feel a bit better. At least he wasn’t the only awkward person here. 

“Hey. Your building cold too?” He asked. He seemed to relax a little bit. Will pouted,which he groaned internally at stupid habit, and nodded. 

“My dorm is ridiculously cold and I don’t function well in temperatures below 70°.” He said. Pale boy just nodded. Ms. Smith spoke up with a smile.

“Well, you boys are welcome to stay here until the heating is fixed. You won’t be able to hide in your usually corners because of the cold, but it’s warm right here.” Will sighed gratefully.

“Thank you ma’am. You are an angel.” Ms. Smith just waved away the thanks.

“You can just call me Ms. Smith, Will. Or really anything else you prefer. Nico here calls me Nonna.” She said, smiling affectionately at the boy. 

Nico. The name echoed in Will’s head, and he had to fight back a grin. He could finally stop calling Nico Library Guy or Pale Boy. Nico scoffed and he smiled at Ms. Smith.

“That was confidential information Ms. Smith.” He said, his tone making it obvious that he was joking. Will’s heart warmed at the interaction. He jumped when Nico turned towards him.

“Well, I guess you know my name now, if you didn’t already. Nico di Angelo.” He said nodding at him. Will blushed slightly at the sudden attention.

“William Solace, but I go by Will. Feel free to call me either, actually no don’t. Please don’t call me William, only my Mother calls me that.” He rambled, his face growing warmer as he talked. “I- I’m gonna stop talking now.” He fought the urge to hide his face in his sweater, and instead settled for pulling the sleeves over his hands.

Nico mumbled something that Will couldn’t make out, in what he could only guess was Italian.

“What did you see dear?” Ms. Smith asked Nico, smiling at him knowingly. Nico flushed scarlett.

“Uh- It was nothing. J-Just thinking… thinking out loud.” He stuttered.

“Sure dear.” She said, she winked in Will’s direction. Rose bloomed on his face.

“I-uh. Bathroom.” He said, rushing off to the bathroom.

\----------

“Adorable huh?” Ms. SMith smirked at Nico. Nico groaned.

“Nonnaaaa, please don’t. It was nothing.” He begged.

“Okay deary, but let me just say, voi due fareste una coppia adorabile.” Nico blushed and nodded.

“Grazie,” He mumbled shyly.

“Ah welcome back Will,” Ms. Smith said. Wills teeth chattered, and for some reason Nico wished to wrap his arms around the cold blond and hold him. Smetti di essere stupido, he scolded himself. 

“The bathrooms were s-so cold,” Will cried dramatically. Nico rolled his eyes and without thinking pulled another blanket out of his bag and tossed it to Will. Will blushed. 

“It’ll help you get warm, you’re looking kind of blue.” He said. Will just nodded and blushed harder.

“Thanks Nico.” He said, wrapping the blanket around himself and flashing Nico a dimpled smile.

Oh god, he has dimples, Nico swooned internally before he could stop it. He shook his head and scowled. Shut up.

“Uh- Are you good Nico? You look… displeased.” Will asked wearily. Nico nodded.

“I- Uh, just realized I forgot something at my dorm, but it’s okay. I don’t need it.” He lied.

“Oh okay,” Will looked relieved. He reached into his bag and pulled out a familiar book, a book Nico had finished a few days ago.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Ms. Smith exclaimed, grabbing the book Nico left for him off of her desk. “Nico left this for you. He thought you would enjoy it! Such a sweet boy.” Nico blushed and wished for death, but decided life was okay when he saw Will’s eyes light up and his dimple reappeared.

“Thanks Nico, I’ll start it as soon as I finish this one!” He exclaimed, tucking the book gently into his bag. Nico smiled softly at him.

“It’s no big deal. I-uh, noticed you’ve been coming more often and you seem to enjoy those types of books.” He said.

“I do, they are wonderful. Thanks!” He said, before turning his attention to the book. Nico decided to do the same and grabbed the book he had started this morning, trading his world for the one printed on the pages before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! Wanted to make sure this chapter was good!


	11. Undici

Nico shut the book gently, fighting back a wave of tears. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Will. He would not cry over the book, no matter how sad it was. Non avrebbe pianto. Apparently his body wasn’t getting the message because a crystalline tear slipped through his dark lashes and fell in a glistening trail down his pale cheek. He whiped it away quickly, but made the stupid mistake of sniffling. Will, who had previously been engrossed with his own book, looked up in alarm and frowned when he noticed the tears in Nico’s eyes.

“Are you okay Nico? What’s wrong?” He asked, panic clouding his eyes. Nico shook his head and bit back a sad laugh.

“I-I’m fine, it’s just-” he motioned to the book in his lap and whipped his cheeks with the sleeve of his black hoodie. Will opened his mouth in a silent “o” and nodded understandingly. 

“Sad book.” He said solemnly. Nico just nodded and sniffled, giggling wetly.

“I don’t know why they make me so emotional, they just-” He waved his hands around, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words. Will nodded, turning to dig through his bag, emerging with a minuscola pack of tissues. He tossed them to Nico and the later caught them clumsily. Will chuckled and Nico flushed. Chi pensa di essere?! Ridere così ... quello! Dovrei-

“You good Nico? You’ve been scowling at that potted orchid so viciously it may wilt.” Nico looked up at Will and- can anyone guess what he did? I’ll give you a hint, he does a lot of it- he flushed rosa.

“Please refrain from wilting my orchid Nico.” Ms. Smith chimed from her desk. Nico mumbled a few Italian curses under his breath.

“I’m fine Solace, just thinking,” He stated with pink tinged cheeks. Will pouted. Nico cursed the gods for Will’s pout.

“Solace? Have I lost first name privileges?” He asked sadly. Nico’s eyes widened, he thought he actually hurt the boys feelings when his blue eyes twinkled sadly at him.

“No! I- I’m sorry Will. I didn’t mean-” He was cut off by Will’s giggles.

“I- was just- kidding,” He said between giggles. “Oh my gosh, you should’ve seen your face!” Nico gaped at him.

“I-” He frowned. “Now you’ve lost first name privileges Solace.” He said, turning away from the boy and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Wait, what? No I was just kidding Nico!” He exclaimed, stumbling off the floor towards where I was sitting.  
“You may no longer call me Nico, you may refer to me as di Angelo or even hey, you.” Nico said, fighting back a smile. Will whimpered like a kicked puppy.

“Wait, I’m sorry Ni- di Angelo, I didn’t mean to upset you, please don’t be mad at me.” He pleaded with a shaking voice. Nico frowned. He didn’t think Will would take him seriously. He turned around ready to apologise, and Will flinched away from him slightly. His pupils were blown wide and he looked… terrified. Nico held his hands up and met Wills gaze.

“Hey, it’s okay Will. I wasn’t mad at you, I was only messing with you.” He soothed. A bright smile replaced Will’s panicked expression so quickly, Nico would have wondered if Will was just messing with him had he not seen the uncertainty and caution still glistening in Will’s eyes.

“Oh, okay. I knew that.” He laughed. His cheer, that had been so vibrant only moments ago, now seemed sickeningly artificial. Regardless Nico offered Will a gentle smile and patted the ground next to him. Will hesitated for a moment before sinking down next to him.

“So, tell me about yourself Will.” Nico said, turning to face the blond. Will looked unsure.

“Well, I’m 20. I’m a pre-med student. I’m from Texas, but I moved here for uni. Um- That’s all I’ve got. You?” Nico shrugged.

“I’m 20 as well, a writing major-” he said, motioning to the library- “part of the reason I’m always here. Words help me think, they ground me. I am originally from Italy, hence the Italian. I moved here when I was about 5, but was still brought up in a very Italian household.” Will nodded.

“That’s so cool. I can’t wait to read your stories someday when your a big famous author.” He giggled.

“Uh, no. Getting famous as a writer is not as easy as one would think. Besides, I’m not really the fame and glory type.” Will shook his head.

“Well, I’m still excited to read your work one day hopefully.” He said.

“Whatever floats your boat Sunshine.” He said, the nickname slipping off his tongue without a second thought. Only after Will blushed did he realize what he said.

“Oh, Will I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

“Nonono, I like it. It just shocked me,” he said, pulling on the sleeves of his sweater. Nico blushed, but smiled.

“Well, it suits you.”

Ms. Smith watched from her desk as the two boys chatted, each becoming flustered and blushy too many times to count. They would make such a wonderful couple.


	12. Dodici

Will’s pillow shifted, pulling him out of his light sleep. His eyelids fluttered and he sat up abruptly. Pillows do not move. He closed his eyes and prayed to every existing god that he didn’t-

“Welcome to the land of the living Sunshine,” Nico checkled.

Fall asleep on Nico. His cheeks burned hotter than they ever have, and Will once spent 3 weeks being courted by Lou Ellen’s siblings. Will was so embarrassed he wanted to tunnel under the snow outside and let himself freeze.

“I-”

“Good news boys,” Ms. Smith exclaimed, “The heating has been fixed.” As if waiting for her cue, the sound of the heater humming softly filled the library. Will thanked the gods.

“I- I’m gonna go. I should go do my um… homework, that’s right I have homework.” Will shot off of the floor, but almost fell back down when someone grabbed his wrist.

“Will. It’s winter break, we don’t have homework.” Will cursed.

“Well, um, you see. I need-”

“Wanna get breakfast with me before you flee back to your dorm?” Nico asked.

“I wasn’t fleeing!” WIll defended himself. Nico gave him a look that screamed oh, please. 

“Um, yeah, breakfast sure.” Will stuttered out. It is too early to be this flustered Solace, get it together. You just slept on his shoulder, no big deal, he doesn’t even care.

“Well, if we are gonna go you should probably, you know, get ready.” Nico said.

“Oh yeah. I should… I should probably do that.” Will said, stumbling across the room towards his pile of belongings. He clumsily pulled on his shoes and coat that head been discarded and pushed the rest of his stuff into his bag. He pulled the bag over his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the mess of curls. 

Nico looked over and watched Will struggle with the blond mess for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing up. He stretched, sighing when his back popped, and approached Will. He swatted the boys arms away and run his own fingers through his hair. 

After the mop of golden curls was tamed, well as tamed as curls could get anyways, he stepped back. He met Will’s azure gaze and then froze, mortified. Cosa ho appena fatto? Pink blossoms bloomed on his cheeks, mirroring Will’s flustered expression.

“Uh, thanks Neeks,” Will said quietly. Nico blushed deeper. It’s not like he had never been called by the nickname, his friends did it frequently, but hearing Will say it… It felt different.

“I- No problem.” He said clearing his throat and shaking his head. “You ready?” Will nodded, smiling shyly.

“We are gonna head out Ms. Smith.” Nico called out to the old librarian. She waved them away, not even looking up from her book.

“You boys go have fun. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Both boys nodded, even though she wouldn’t see them.

“Well, let’s go then.” Nico said, heading for the exit. Will followed, struggling to match the boys pace, even though he had longer legs. They exited the warm library and Will whined dramatically.

“It’s sooo cold. Why is it sooo cold.” Nico rolled his eyes. 

“It’s December Sunshine, it gets cold in December.” Will huffed, his breath turning to vapor in the cold air.

“Let’s hurry up, I’m not built for these temperatures.” Will stated, quickening his pace until he was basically jogging, Nico rolled his eyes again, and rushed to catch up with the boy.

“Slow down Solace, you are gonna slip.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Nicos foot hit a slick spot and sent him crashing to the ground.

“Ouch!” Will stopped running and turned around, a few giggles slipping past his lips when he saw Nico’s murderous expression.

“Yeah, I’m the one thats gonna slip.” He took a step towards the fallen boy. His foot slid across the ground and his expression changed from one of glee, to one of horror as his legs slid apart and he landed in a right split. He cried out in pain, and curled into a ball on the ice. Nico erupted in a fit of laughter.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Your face, I wish I could’ve gotten that on video!” Will just groaned in response. Nico giggled again and pushed himself off the ground, throwing his arms out for balance as he stumbled across the patch of ice. He held his hand out to Will who was still lying in a fetal position.

“Come on Will, time to get up.” Will groaned.

“No, just leave me here to die.” Nico shrugged.

“Okay, if you say so.” He waddled across the ice and began making his way towards the coffee shop. He heard shuffled behind him, and grinned when he heard Will’s feet hit the ice.

“Wait, no Neek’s I was kidding!” He exclaimed, rushing as fast as he dared towards the pale boy. Nico snickered and halted, waiting for the blond. When Will caught up with him he glared at him with a look of betrayal plastered on his face.

“I can’t believe you were just gonna leave me there to freeze to death! We have only been friends for what? 24 hours and you’re already gonna abandon me, that's like, a new record.” He exclaimed. Nico knew that Will was joking, but he could hear the hidden truth in his words.

“Nah, I knew you’d come running after me Sunshine.” He said, bumping Will’s arm with his shoulder. Will smiled at him.

“And how exactly did you know that?” Will said, grabbing the handle of the cafe door and pulling it open, letting Nico enter before him.

“You are pretty predictable, Sunshine.” Nico laughed. Will looked at him with mock offence.

“I am not!” Nico laughed and they stepped up to the counter to order. Will smiled at the barista, who held up her phone and held back laughter. Playing on her screen was a video of Will and Nico sliding around on the ice.

“Did you two have fun ice skating?” Nico and Will both gaped at her.


	13. Tredici

“William Solace, I know you couldn’t come home this year but that is no excuse for not calling me!” Will cringed as his mother scolded him.

“I’m sorry mom, I’ve been… busy.” He lied. He could feel his mom rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, sure you have sugar.” She sighed. “How has your break been Will? I’m sorry you couldn’t come home.” Will smiled.

“Its okay mom, I don’t mind that much. It’s been good mom, quiet without Lou and Cecil. I’ve spent most of it at the library with a new friend.” He said, pacing around his room as he spoke.

“Oh, a new friend! That’s wonderful sweetie! What’s their name, what’s their major, where are they from, do you think they would want a scarf?” She gushed. Will laughed.

“Calm down mom, breath for a second. His name is Nico, he’s a writing major. He’s from Italy, and sure mom. I’m sure he would love a scarf.” Will giggled, picturing the tiny Italian in one of his mom’s fuzzy rainbow art projects. All of his friends had one, and they all wore them because everyone loves Ms. Solace.

“Aw you made a new friend! I’m so proud of you honey, I’ll get started on his scarf right away!” His mom rambled on for almost an hour, questioning Will about his classes, his diet, his roommate- who she thought was a sweetheart, Will didn’t want to worry her with the truth- and everything else ones mother could possibly be curious about. Including,

“What about your love life Will, have you met anyone? Any lucky boys or girls?” She asked mischievously. Will blushed.

“I, uh- no? No, there’s nobody. I’m still single mom.” He stuttered. 

“Oooh, there is somebody isn’t there! Or maybe my little Willy-Will’s got a little crush?” She cooed. Will groaned.

“Mom, no.” Ms. Solace just laughed.

“Hm, let me guess. It’s your new friend right, Nico? You’ve got a crush on your library buddy. Aw my baby is all grown up!” She said, sniffling dramatically. Will’s jaw dropped.

“I- How? What?” How could she-

“It’s my motherly instincts dear, they are never wrong… and I may have been talking to Lou. She told me to tell you to call her by the way, she said you guys haven’t talked all break.” Will gasped.

“That traitor! I’m going to kill that girl!” He seethed. Will’s mom chuckled.

“Don’t be silly William, I think it’s cute. It’s about time you got out there!” Will groaned again.

“Mom.” On the other side of the phone, faint commotion could be heard. Will’s mom sighed.

“Look honey, I’ve gotta go. I’ll call on Christmas Eve okay? I love you Will.” She said. Will nodded.

“Go on mom, talk to you soon. Love you.” He said before the line went dead. 

He sighed and dropped his phone on his desk. He wouldn’t lie, he missed his mom. This would be his first Christmas on his own, and the lonely feeling in his stomach made him wish he’d taken Lou up on her offer, even if it meant he would get flirted with all break. At least he wouldn’t be alone. Ms. Smith would be home for Christmas, so he couldn’t go there. Restaurants would be closed. He would be completely alone. His gaze drifted back to his phone and the scrap of paper on his desk. I wonder…

He picked up the scrap and stared at the number printed in small, neat, black letters. Before he could overthink it, he picked up his phone and punched in the number. He saved the contact and texted.

Will: Hey Nico! I was wondering… Do you have plans for Christmas? 

He hit send and dropped the phone, only to pick it up when it buzzed immediately.

Nico: This is Will right?

Will: Oh yah, sorry. My bad. This is Will.

Nico: Okay, hey Will. And no, was just gonna read probably.

Will: Um, would you maybe wanna hang out? We don’t have to obviously, just I don’t think anyone should have to spend Christmas alone, but yeah if you don’t want to it’s okay.

Will sighed at how awkward he sounded. Nico was gonna think he was clingy and weird, he was definitely gonna say-

Nico: Yeah, that sounds cool actually.

Will may have squealed and jumped around a little.

Will: Oh really? Cool! We could hang out at my dorm or something. We can watch movies, or something.

Nico: Sounds good. Wanna hang out Christmas Eve too?

Will may have died, just a little bit.

Will: Yah, sounds good! We can go get snacks and stuff before all the stores close.

Nico: Okay Sunshine, see ya then.

Will reread the conversation with a smile on his face. He wouldn’t have to spend Christmas alone. He was gonna spend Christmas with Nico, the boy he might have a bit of a crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but yay! The boys are gonna spend Christmas together. ANd Will has recognized his feelings for a certain little italian nerd.
> 
> Also, can I just say thank you? This story has hit 1000 reads and i just-   
I've been writing on Wattpad for almost 2 years, and I've been writing on AO3 for a few months (I think? I honestly have no clue lol) and this is my first story to reach 1000 reads! So thank you to everyone who is reading this story, and an even bigger thanks to those that are leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> tanto amore, bell <3


	14. Quattordici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian translations at the end :)

Nico dug through his closet, looking for something that wasn’t black or dark grey, but it seemed that he only owned clothing of the monochrome variety. Nothing fun and colorful. Nothing Christmas-y. He groaned and threw himself on his bed, wrinkling the perfectly made surface. He grabbed his phone from where it rested under his pillow and opened his group chat, debating whether what he was about to do was really worth it. He knew dark colors made him look even paler than he already was, and he didn’t really want to look like a corpse while he was hanging out with Will. Perché ti importa? A voice in the back of his head asked. Nico knew why even if he didn’t want to admit it. Will was cute. Tall, blond, and tan, and Nico may have a small crush on the guy. Piccolo? Certo, continua a mentire a te stesso. Nico blushed and typed out a message.

Nico: HeLp. I only own black clothing.

He got a response almost immediately.

Bad Boy Supreme: Well Nico, I don’t know if you realize this but black is the only color you wear.

Nico: Shut up Valdez! I need help!

Perce: What’s with the sudden wardrobe crisis? You’ve never cared about your clothing before… Could it be… ;)

Jason: *GASP* ArE YoU HanGinG OuT WiTh SunShiNE DoCTOR BOY?!?!?!

Nico: So what if I am? Are you guys gonna help me or not? 

Jason: AHHhhHHHHHH

Perce: AAAHhhhHHHHHHH

Perce: Jason, our baby is growing up.

Jason: *Wipes tears* It was bound to happen one day.

Wise Girl: You guys are so stupid. Percy and Jason’s clothes are gonna be to big for you, but you have my room key and are welcome to my closet. Good luck on your date Nico! Will’s a sweet guy.

Nico: It’s not a date, we are just hanging out.

Hazel: Sure big brother, keep telling yourself that, but you are welcome to my closet too! Btw you look nice in my pink sweater. ;)

Nico blushed and rolled his eyes, his friends were ridiculous.

Bad Boy Supreme: You are welcome to anything that fits in my closet dude, most of it is probably grease stained tho, ngl.

Piper: You should put your hair up too Nico, you look hot.

Jason: Piper!

Piper: Sorry babes, I love you but I am speaking the truth. You cannot deny the fact that di Angelo looks hot with his hair pulled up.

Jason: I guess you’re right Pipes.

Nico laughed.

Nico: Thanks guys, I owe you one. I’ll return anything I borrow. Talk later.

Nico pulled on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt and packed a bag with extra pants and other necessities, slinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbing his keys, making his way toward Annabeth and Hazel’s room. He was lucky to have such generous friends, even if they could be stupid sometimes. He shoved the key into the door and pushed it open. He set his bag down and headed to the girls shared closet, hoping to find clothes for the next two days with Will. He shuffled through the hangers, locating Hazels pink sweater first. He was skeptical about it, but it was really comfortable, and he trusted his younger sisters judgment. He discarded his black t-shirt and continued his search. He searched for a bit, trying stuff on- not all of the girls stuff fit him, female clothing sizes were weird- and asking the group chat for opinions. Eventually, he settled on a maroon colored sweater that belonged to Annabeth, and a cream colored scarf that the girls insisted he wear with it, incase he went outside. He stole- took with Annabeth's permission- a ponytail and tied his hair back like Piper suggested. He stepped in front of the mirror the girl’s had hanging on their door and he had to admit- he did look good. Maybe he’d have to do some shopping with the girls and add some color to his wardrobe.

He grabbed his bag and hoisted his bag back over his shoulder. His phone buzzed on Annabeth’s desk and he grabbed it, smiling at the message he received.

Sunshine: Hey Nico! I was about to head out, do you want to meet up at the store for snacks? Or I could come get you and we could walk together?

Nico blushed and went to push back his hair, but remember it was up.

Nico: We can walk together I’m in building C, I’ll meet you in the front.

Sunshine: Oh, I thought we lived in the same building?

Nico: We do, I was grabbing something from a friend's dorm, I think you know her? Annabeth?

Sunshine: Ah yah, ik Annie. We do study group together.

Nico: I remember Jason mentioning something like that. 

Sunshine: You and Jason talk about me?

Sunshine: Wait, sorry that sounded conceited, you guys were probably talking about Annabeth.

Nico: Don’t worry Sunshine, that didn’t sound conceited. We actually were talking about you. I just wanted to know if Jason knew who you were.

Sunshine: Oh ok. I’m out front Neek’s.

Nico: Oh sorry, I got distracted talking to you lol. Good thing people weren't here, I’d look kinda weird just standing in the middle of the stairwell.

Nico pocketed his phone and rushed down the stairs, almost colliding with Will when he burst into the lobby. He stepped back and looked up at Will, who looked kinda stunned, pink beginning to tint his tan cheeks.

“Hey Sunshine, you okay?” Will turned redder.

“I- yeah. You look… really nice Nico.” He mumbled shyly. Now it was Nico’s turn to blush.

“I- Thanks. You do too.” Will was dressed in blue jeans and his trademark yellow sweater, a bright rainbow scarf wrapped around his neck. “Nice, scarf.” Will beamed.

“Thanks, my mom made it for me, she makes them for all of my friends too. You… um.. May be receiving one too.”

Nico blushed, that must mean he told his mom about him. Stai zitto, ha detto che tutti i suoi amici ne hanno uno. Non sei speciale. Nico just pushed the thought away.

“That’s awesome, I’m looking forward to it, it’ll really suite me.” Will looked confused.

“Uh- colorful?” He asked. Nico laughed.

“No Solace, really freaking gay.” Will sputtered and Nico’s smile dropped. Had he read the signs wrong? Was Will not- Oh gods he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Y-you’re gay?” Will asked quietly. Nico panicked he hadn’t thought that Will could be homophobic.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I-I'll just go,” Nico rushed, his heart sinking. Così stupido! Perché avrebbe lui- Will grabbed his arm.

“Wait Nico, I’m not- I was just shocked. I’m not mad or uncomfortable.” Will said, staring into his eyes. Will’s blue eyes shone with… relief?

“Y-you aren’t homophobic?” Nico asked shakily. Will laughed.

“No Nico, that would be pretty hypocritical of me considering I’m bi.” Embarrassment colored Nico’s cheeks pink.

“Oh.” Will just laughed.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Neeks. Let’s go get some snacks yeah? Then we can get this Christmas celebration started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for my brief unannounced haitus. I haven't really been in the right mindset to write happy stuff, but I'm feeling better so I should be updating regularly again now! As always kudos and comments are appreciated, hope everyone enjoyed! <3
> 
> Italian Translations:  
Piccolo? Certo, continua a mentire a te stesso. ~ Small? Sure, keep lying to yourself.  
Stai zitto, ha detto che tutti i suoi amici ne hanno uno. Non sei speciale. ~ Shut up, he said all of his friends have one. You aren't special.  
Così stupido! Perché avrebbe lui- ~ So stupid! Why would he-


	15. Quindici

On the brief walk to the store, Will had to remind himself that staring was rude more times than he could count. But could you blame him? Nico looked… well he looked like an angel. With his hair pulled back Will could actually see his eyes, and… wow. Nico’s eyes were breathtaking. Deep and dark, like pools of black ink. His eyes were sharp, but soft at the same time, framed by long, think lashes that most girls would kill for. The lightest smears of purple shadowed them, hinting at a restless night. Will understood how his favorite characters could get so lost in someone's eyes, because right now, Will was drowning in the Italian boys.

“Hey, Earth to Will.” Nico said, poking his shoulder and knocking his from his trance like state. “You still with me Sunshine?” Will blushed and before he could stop himself he blurted out,

“You have beautiful eyes.” Nico raised an eyebrow, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Will slapped his hand over his mouth. His cheeks caught fire and he removed his hand from his mouth, only to hide his face in the sleeves of his sweater.

“I’m sorry! I-” He squeaked out, only to be interrupted by Nico.

“Thank’s Solace, but you’re one to talk.” He laughed.

“I- What do you mean?” Nico stared at him like he had sprouted horns, or maybe another head.

“Are you kidding me Will? Have you ever seen your eyes?!” Nico exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. (Which Will found adorable, by the way.)

“Uh, yeah? They are just eyes though?” Will said, sounding extremely confused. (Which Nico found adorable, if not slightly exasperating.)

“Solace, your eyes are literally the type of eyes that people write about. Your eyes have countless poems and love songs dedicated to them, and they don’t even begin to describe them.” Nico said, gesturing so wide he almost smacked Will in the face. Will flushed rose.

“I- thanks.” He said, hiding in his hands. This was not a good idea. Him and Nico were walking, and Will thought it was smart to hide. Will thought it was smart to walk while he couldn’t see. Will, one of the biggest klutzes on the face of the planet, walking through campus with his vision obscured. Will obviously wasn’t really thinking today.

“Woah Solace,” Nico exclaimed, grabbing the boy’s wrist and pulling him away from the pole he was about to plow into. Will yelped and stumbled, uncovering his face. “Watch where you are walking you big blond dork. Will blushed.

“Sorry.” He said shyly. Nico laughed.

“Come on Sunshine, let’s get inside before we freeze to death. I’d rather not spend Christmas as Italian Ice.” Will laughed and let the tiny male pull him into the store.

The boys grabbed a cart and began making their way through the isles. They shoved bags of chips and candy into the basket, Will contributing a few boxes of diced fruit.

“Seriously Solace?” Nico asked, rolling his eyes. Will grinned.

“Yep! I do want to be a doctor, remember? We’ve got to have something healthy.” Nico rolled his eyes again.

“You are a dork, mio caro.” Nico teased, the nickname rolling off his tongue without a second thought. He blushed, but breathed a sigh of relief at Will’s confused face. He didn’t understand.

“What did you say?” The blond asked.

“Nothing important. My tongue just slipped.” Nico waved him off. Will shrugged, pushing the basket into the next isle. Nico jumped when he squealed. Will abandoned the basket and rushed forward, scooping up an armful of… Cookies? Will dumped the basket and smiled so bright he gave the sun a run for its money. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Healthy, huh Sunshine?” Will hushed him, still beaming.

“Shush Nico. These are my favorite cookies ever, my mom gets them every Christmas!” He exclaimed.

“Uh, Will. They are just Oreos.” Nico said. With the look Will gave him, one would think Nico just cursed his bloodline or something.

“JuSt OrEoS! Di Angelo, these are not JUST Oreos. These are the best Oreos to ever bless our puny mortal taste buds!” He almost shouted.

“They are Oreos covered in white chocolate Will, they can’t be that-” Will ripped open a package of the chocolate cookies and shoved one in Nico’s mouth. Nico’s sputtered and chewed the cookie, his eyes widening as he swallowed.

“That-”

“Was the best thing to ever bless your puny mortal taste buds.” Will finished for him, looking smug. Nico hated to agree when Will looked that smug, but the cookies were amazing.

“Stai zitto, Solace!” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t speak Italian, but I know you just told me to shut up, and I don’t appreciate it Neeks.” Will said, pouting. Small giggles could be heard from the end of the isle, where a worker had been restocking the shelves but was now laughing at the two boys.

“You guys are such a cute couple, oh my goodness.” She squealed. Both boys cheeks flushed scarlett and they stuttered out nonsense replies. 

“He’s not-”

“We aren’t-”

“I’m not-”

She just giggled again and waved as she moved on to the next isle that needed restocking.

“I- Uh.”

“We should-”

“Yeah.”

The boys said, stumbling over their words in their flustered state. They nodded in agreement as they pushed a few more boxes of Oreos into their cart and made their way to the checkout. The cashier scanned their junk, giggling at the number of Oreo boxes, before announcing their total. Will nodded and grabbed his wallet, but by the time he went to hand her his card, Nico had beat him to it.

“Hey! I was gonna pay!’ He exclaimed, grabbing an armful of bags. Nico just smiled and waved him off, grabbing the rest.

“Don’t worry about it Sunshine. You invited me over for Christmas, this is my treat.” Will blushed, and Nico fought the urge to coo at the blond. He had never met someone who blushed so much, and he blushed a lot.

The boys quickly made their way back to Will’s dorm in a comfortable silence. When they arrived Will pushed open the door and set all the bags down on the floor. Nico shrugged his backpack off and examined the room. The bed on the left was messily made, grey comforter hanging off the side, and the desk next to it was a mess. Papers strewn across the surface and clothes piled on the chair. It was a disaster area. The right side was in perfect order. Polaroids tacked to the walls over a neatly arranged desk. A perfectly made bed with pale a pale yellow duvet and a fluffy white throw. Pretty Christmas lights strewn across the wall, twinkling softly. A brightly colored flag pinned proudly over the head of the bed. Nico snorted.

“Huh, I wonder which side is yours?” Will rolled his eyes.

“Har har, so funny. I’m gonna get this stuff organized,” He said motioning to the pile of snacks, “You can find a movie on Netflix if you want. My laptop is under the throw, the password is sunshine.” Nico laughed.

“Of course it is.” Nico pulled off his boots and set them neatly beside Will’s, plopping down on his bed. Both boys worked quickly. Will organized the snacks on a side table he pulled from the closet, pushing it next to the bed so it would be easily accessible. Nico opened Will’s laptop and pulled up Netflix, quickly finding his movie. Will sighed and plopped down next to Nico, leaving a few feet of space between them. He didn’t want to make Nico uncomfortable. The boy’s set the laptop between them and Will smiled.

“Let’s get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> Italian Translations:
> 
> Mio caro ~ My dear  
Stai zitto, Solace! ~ Shut up, Solace!


	16. Sedici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than usual, my apologies.

“Of course you would pick the Grinch,” Will laughed.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Nico asked.

“It’s so… you.” Will giggled.

“Are you calling me a grumpy green Christmas hater.” Nico deadpanned. Will snorted.

“No! It just seems like a very Nico-y movie.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Sunshine, let’s just watch the movie, yeah?” Will nodded, grabbing a package of Oreos and setting them in his lap. Nico reached over to grab one and Will swatted his hand away.

“No. Mine.” He said, clutching the cookies to his chest. Nico frowned.

“Will, you are supposed to share. Sharing is caring, remember?”

“Hmmm, you make a good point… I guess I can share my cookies with you, But only because I like you so much.” He giggled. Nico froze.

“You- you like me?” He asked, rose blooming on his cheeks. Will smiled.

“Of course I do, you’re awesome. You’re funny and nice and have a great taste in books!” He exclaimed. Nico blushed, he wasn’t expecting Will to confess, or to be so forward. Maybe he should tell him-

“You’re a wonderful friend. Of course I like you Neeks.” Nicos heart skipped.

“Oh,” Of course he only likes you as a friend. Cosa ti aspettavi? “You’re a good friend too Will.” He smiled, hoping Will wouldn’t see the bit of sadness in it.

“Are you okay Nico?” Will frowned.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine Sunshine! Just starting to get a bit tired, maybe we should start the movie now?” He suggested.

“Good idea!” Will beamed and wiggled around to get comfortable (Nico’s heart hurt from how adorable that was), before pressing play on the movie and shoving a cookie in his mouth.

Nico smiled and decided that he would enjoy tonight, even if Will didn’t return his feelings. Being friends with the blond was more than enough.

\------------------------

Nico giggled sleepily at the screen. He and Will were on their fifth movie, they had shifted from Christmas cartoons to cheesy Hallmark movies. It was almost midnight and both boys were beginning to drift off. Will yawned and shifted, his shoulder resting against Nico’s. Nico sighed and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder, smiling.

“This was a nice Christmas Eve Will, thank you.” Will smiled, a light pink tinting his cheeks

“Of course, no one should have to spend Christmas alone.”

The screen faded to black and the credits began to roll. Will yawned again and grabbed his computer, turning it off and placing it on the table beside the bed. Will stretched toward the ceiling and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. 

“You can take my bed Neeks, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Will motioned to the ground and yawned again. Nico fought back a yawn and shook his head.

“You are not sleeping on the floor Sunshine, this is your bed.” He said.

“You’re my guest, you aren’t sleeping on the floor Nico.” Will said. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Who said I was offering too? We shared all evening, what difference does it make?” Will blushed.

“Well, I mean..” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Just get up here Sunshine.” Will nodded and plopped back down on his bed, pulling the yellow duvet up to his chin.

“Hey Neeks?”

“Yeah Sunshine?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Nico smiled. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas in years.

“Merry Christmas Sunshine.” Nico yawned, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I've written in a while, I just didn't want to overload the scene. Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry it was so short.   
Tanto amore, bell <3
> 
> Italian Translation:
> 
> Cosa ti aspettavi? ~ What did you expect?


	17. Diciassette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft.. maybe... I tried?

“Wake up Nico! Wake up, wake up, wake up! WaKe Up It’S ChRisTMAS!!!” Will yelled, bouncing on the bed and shaking the tiny Italian by the shoulders. Will’s smile lit up the room. Ncio groaned and swatted at the blond.

“Solace, I need you to turn down the volume and brightness. It’s too early for this.” He said, pulling the duvet over his head. Will frowned and draped himself over the other boy.

“Buttt Nicooooo. It’s ChRiStMaS.” He whined, pulling the cover off and pouting at the Italian. Nico stared up at the boy. His messy blond hair. His cheeks speckled with freckles. His crystal blue eyes that shone with excitement and childlike glee. Nico flushed. Solo amici, he reminded himself.

“Helloooo, anyone home?” Will giggled, poking Nico’s cheek. Nico rolled his eyes and swatted at Will again.

“Fine Sunshine, I’m up. I’m up.” He sighed, pushing the blond off him and sitting up. Will smiled and threw his arms around Nico, wrapping him in a warm hug.

“Merry Christmas Nico!” Nico smiled. 

“You wished me a merry Christmas already Sunshine.” He reminded. Will shrugged.

“So? It’s Christmas! Merry, merry, merry Christmas Neeks!” He said, tightening his arms around the pale boy. Nico sighed and let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of Will’s arms around him. But he reminded himself, siete solo amici. 

Will sighed and released Nico, smiling at him, his eyes shining with an emotion Nico didn’t quite recognize.

“So Neeks, what should we do today? Everything is gonna be closed and we don’t really have presents.” He asked.

“Hmmm. We could play in the snow?” Will frowned.

“But- but, colddd.” He whined, throwing himself back on his bed and shivering. Nico laughed.

“You’re such a baby Sunshine.” He said, patting Will’s leg. “It’s not that bad.” Will hummed.

“Okay, we can play in the snow if..” He paused. Nico waited, Will looked at him expectantly. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes.

“If what?” He asked, faking curiosity. Will grinned.

“If we can cuddle when we get back inside.” He said looking down shyly, cheeks frosted pink.

“You wanna cuddle? With me?” Nico asked, surprised. Solo amici. Will nodded, now fully pink and hiding behind his shirt sleeves.

“I mean, we obviously don’t have to. I was kinda just messing with you. But not really, I- uh.” He sighed. “Yes, I would like to cuddle with you.” He mumbled. Nico’s heart fluttered and butterflies erupted in his stomach. Solo ... amici? 

“I- uh. Yeah. We can cuddle.” Nico agreed shyly. This is not gonna help my heart, he sighed internally. He knew it wasn’t the best idea. He should be trying to get over him, they were just friends. They would only ever be friends.

“Well, are you going to get dressed?” Will asked. Nico looked up and nodded, blushing.

“I’ll change in the closet and you can change out here. Or vice versa. Unless you want to go to the bathroom?” Will said. Nico nodded.

“It’s okay, I can change out here.” Will nodded and stepped into the closet, giggling softly.

“Back into the closet I go.” He sighed with mock sadness. Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes, waiting until the door was shut to change. He swapped his old band tee for the thick maroon sweater he borrowed. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back and tying it up. He pulled off his sweat pants and shimmied into a pair of black jeans. He pulled on his boots and wrapped the cream colored scarf around his neck.

“Hey Nico, you dressed?” Will’s voice echoed from behind the closet door.

“Yeah, you can come back out Will.” He called. Will threw open the door and stepped out.

“I’m bisexual!” He exclaimed, as he stepped over the threshold. Nico groaned and rolled his eyes.

“You are such a dork Solace.” He said, shaking his head.

“You know you love me,” Will joked, freezing after he realized what he had just said. “I mean- uh.” He stuttered, looking panicked. Nico blushed but laughed.

“It’s okay Sunshine, I know what you mean.” So cosa desidero che intendessi. Will sighed and smiled.

“Well, you ready to go Neeks?” He asked excitedly. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“You sound pretty eager for someone who hates the cold.” He teased. Will flushed and mumbled out a quite ‘shut up’.

Nico laughed and let Will pull him out the door and through the building. Will flinched when they stepped outside, whining.

“It’s SO ColD!” He shrank into his thick yellow sweater and hid in his brightly colored scarf.

“You are so dramatic Will, it’s not that bad.” Nico laughed, kicking snow at the blue eyed boy. Will glared and stepped into the snow, staring at the white substance with distaste. Nico smirked mischievously, scooping up a handful of the cold, powder and pressing it into a ball. Will looked up in time to catch the snowball with his face. He yelped and stumbled backwards, crashing to the ground when his foot hit a slick spot.

“NicOOOO!” He complained, wiping the coldness from his cheeks. Nico doubled over laughing. He clutched his stomach and his shoulders shook as he choked on air.

“Oh. My. Gods! You should’ve-” He was cut off when a snowball hit him square in the chest. He let out a ‘humph’ and fell on his butt. Will’s laughter filled the quiet courtyard. 

“Oh, you’re on Solace.” Nico grinned, pushing himself up and scooping up a mound of snow.

“Wait, no Neeks! I’m-” He squealed as a huge snowball was hurled at him.

The boys ran around the courtyard, laughing, screaming, and flinging snow at one another until the fluffy white powder was gone, replaced by icy sludge.

Will collapsed on the stairs panting, Nico following in suit. Both boys were flushed pink, their clothes soaked through with melted snow and their hair dripping.

“Can… we.. go.. Inside? So.. cold.” Will gasped in between breaths. Nico nodded, shivering slightly.

“Yeah.. lets.. Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I got busy with birthday things, but I will be back to trying to update nightly unless something happens! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I tried my best to make it soft! Thanks for reading, as always comments and kudos are very much appreciated! I love hearing from you guys! I hope everyone has a wonderful day or night!  
~ <3 Bell.
> 
> Italian translations
> 
> Solo amici - Just friends  
Siete solo amici - We are just friends  
So cosa desidero che intendessi - I know what i wish you meant/ want you to mean.


	18. Diciotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles uwu. I tried my best guys, hopefully this is as soft as I hoped it would be.

Nico stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Will dug through the closet, looking for clothes for both of them. Nico hadn’t packed another outfit, he didn’t really plan for a snowball fight.

“Here you go Neeks!” He exclaimed tossing Nico a pair of black sweatpants and a bright yellow t-shirt. “They might be a bit big, I don’t think anything I own will fit you though. You’re too tiny.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“I’m not that much smaller than you Sunshine’ just by a few inches.” Will cooed.

“You’re tiny Nico. Itty-bitty.” He giggled fondly. Nico scoffed.

“Qualunque cosa tu dica, Sunshine. Now get your butt in the closet so I can change.” He said. Will’s cheeks flushed and he nodded clumsily, stepping back into the closet and closing the door. 

Nico smiled, his heart aching a bit. Being just friends with Will Solace was going to be much harder than Nico had originally thought. Every smile, every touch, every word brought butterflies to his stomach and sent his heart into overdrive. Everytime Will’s azure eyes met his he swooned like a schoolgirl. Buona fortuna a uscire da questo, he thought.

“Hey Nico, you almost done. I’m not fond of this closet.” Will called. Nico jumped. He forgot he was supposed to be doing something.

“Uh- One second Will.” He called, rushing to peel off his soaked clothes and replace them with Will’s warm ones. Hiis jeans proved to be especially difficult. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and exhaled.

“Okay Will, I’m decent.” Will pushed open the door and peeked out, as if to make sure Nico was fully clothes, before stepping out.

“You can put your clothes on a hanger in the closet if you want? Maybe they’ll dry out faster?” Will suggested. Nico nodded and quickly hung his clothes, pausing when he spotted the guitar case in the closet. He smiled. Of course he plays guitar. 

Nico stepped out of the closet and Will patted the bed next to him. Nico smiled and plopped down next to Will, and had to fight back a blush and calm his heart when Will’s arms immediately wrapped around him and pulled him into a more comfortable position. Nico squirmed, adjusting a bit, before sighed and relaxed into the blond boy next to him.

“You never told me you played.” Nico said. Will hummed and moved his arms to wrap around Nico’s waist.

“You never asked.” He said. Nico rested his head on Will’s chest and smiled.

“You should play for me.” He suggested. Will nodded and Nico went to sit up, but stopped when Will tightened his grip.

“I will, just not right now. We are cuddling now.” He said, resting his chin on the top of Nico’s head.

Both boys could feel the furious pounding of the others heart, but dismissed it as nothing but exhaustion from so much time outside.

“You know for someone who is always so cold, your pretty warm Sunshine,” Nico commented, snuggling a bit closer to said boy. Will smiled and butterflies swarmed in his stomach. 

“So I’ve been told, glad I can warm you up.” 

Nico sighed, he hadn’t felt this content in a while. Laying with Will’s arms wrapped around him while snow fell gently outside he felt as if nothing could ever be wrong in the world. Not when a moment as perfect as this was allowed to occur.

Will’s hand snuck into his, and he used his thumb to rub circles into the side of Nico’s. Nico smiled at the feeling and had to fight to steady his heart. He was conflicted. Will had said that they were just friends, hadn’t he? Do friends do this. Do they lay with one another, hands and legs intertwined, while they struggle to keep butterflies at bay? While a rosy blush paints their cheeks and their hearts race? Nico didn’t know. He had never done this with any of his other friends, but Will was different from his other friends. Will was more… affectionate. The hugs and gentle smiles, the way Nico’s name rolled off of his tongue. It all felt… magical. It almost felt intimate, in the way that friendships weren’t.

The sun still hung bright in the sky, but both boys were fighting to keep their eyes open. The warm feeling of having someone’s arms around you was enough to make anyone sleepy. Being so relaxed and feeling so safe it was impossible not to get drowsy.

Will stared at Nico sleepily, admiring the boy who was playing with his fingers. His chest felt warm and he smiled. Should I…

“Hey Nico?” He said, feeling a bit nervous. Nico looked up at him and he could tell that the boy was fighting sleep. He couldn’t tell him now, not when everything felt so perfect. He couldn’t risk ruining this moment.

“Thank you.” He said instead. Nico looked confused (and adorable).

“For what?” He asked. Will smiled and moved his hand that wasn’t holding the Italian and ran his fingers through his raven hair.

“For being here with me. For making this Christmas special.” He said. Nico smiled and met his gentle gaze, his eyes shining with… No, you’re projecting your feelings onto him.

“Of course Sunshine, anything for you. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful Christmas, I can’t think of a better way I could’ve spent it.” Nico’s cheeks flushed and Will fought back a coo. The things you do to me di Angelo.

Will smiled and sighed, resting his face in Nico’s hair and letting his eyes flutter closed.

Both boys fell asleep to the others heartbeat. They fell asleep thinking of the other as a friend, but longing for something more.

Just friends…

Only friends…

He doesn’t…

There’s no way…

But… What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I hope this update was enjoyable! I tried my best to make it cute. Thanks for reading, and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated. I love hereing from you peeps. :)
> 
> Italian Translations~
> 
> Qualunque cosa tu dica - Whatever you say
> 
> Much love,  
Bell <3


	19. Diciannove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas Chapter!

Will woke to a comfortable wait on his chest and warm breath on his neck. For a moment he panicked. He wasn’t used to waking up intertwined with another human, but after his brain got past the loading screen he relaxed with a bright smile. He looked down at the mess of dark hair and pale face tucked in the crook of his neck and bit back a squeal. Nico’s thick eyelashes rested gently on his cheeks and the lightest dusting of pink illuminated the apples of his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Tiny snores escaped his parted lips as he exhaled, and Will wished he could wake up like this everyday.

Will shifted carefully, trying to peak at the clock on his desk without waking the boy sleeping in his arms. 6:00. They slept pretty much all day, and they hadn’t eaten anything. Will looked down at Nico and his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want to wake him, not when he looked so warm and content, but they needed to eat something. 

Will raised a hand and gently ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, whispering soft words to wake him up gently.

“Nico, it’s time to wake up dear. We’ve gotta eat something.” He said rubbing Nico’s back. Nico shifted and huffed, burying his face deeper into Will’s neck.

“Nooo. M’ not hungry.” He whined, his words slurring together sleepily. Will blushed when Nico gripped his t-shirt and snuggled closer. Will patted Nico’s back.

“I know you probably don’t feel hungry, but we haven’t eaten today Neeks. We’ve gotta eat something and drink some water. If you still wanna sleep after that we can go back to sleep, okay?” He said gently. Nico huffed again, but Will felt his eyelashes flutter against his neck as he opened his eyes.

“Fine,” Nico sighed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’re we gonna eat?”

Will sat up as well and yawned, stretching and wincing at the loud pop from his back. What were they gonna eat? He hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

“Uhhh, we could order take-out?” He said. Nico shook his head.

“It’s still Christmas, nothing’s gonna be open.” He said. Will frowned and looked around.

“The only thing I have with any nutritional value is the fruit we bought yesterday.” He said. Nico stood from the bed and peaked out the window. Will could see that everything was frosted in a thick blanket of snow.

“I would suggest going to get ramen from my room, but there is no way I am going out there in that.” Nico said. Will shrugged and smiled at him.

“Fruit it is then.”

Will pushed himself out of bed and grabbed the containers of sliced fruit from the mini-fridge he bought last month. He grabbed two plastic forks and some napkins and plopped back down on the bed. He set the fruit down and patted the spot next to him. Nico sat down and scooted closer, until their knees were touching. Will beamed and set the fruit and the napkins between them and handed Nico a fork.

“Bon Appetit!” Will said, stabbing a piece of pineapple and biting into it. Nico rolled his eyes.

“You are such a dork Sunshine.” He laughed, poking a grape and shoving it in his mouth.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” We said, slipping a piece of apple between his lips before he realized what he said and began to choke on the slice of fruit. He coughed violently and Nico dropped his fork handing Will a water that had been sitting on the nightstand and patting him firmly between his shoulder blades. Will gulped down the water and coughed a few more times before clearing his throat.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” Nico laughed.

“Calm down Sunshine, it’s okay. I know what you meant. You are my dork.” He said before going back to eating his fruit. Will couldn’t help the frown that tugged down the corners of his mouth. I wish you knew what I actually meant. 

“Are you okay Sunshine?” Nico asked and Will jumped, startled by the noise.

“Oh, yeah fine. My- uh- throat just feels a bit sore now.” He lied, rubbing the back of his neck. Nico looked suspicious but giggled.

“That’s what happens when you choke on an apple silly.” He said, poking Will with his fork. Will nodded.

“Yeah…”

The boys finished up the fruit in a comfortable silence and cleaned up before flicking off the lights and settling back into Will’s bed. Nico rested his head back on Will’s chest and yawned, closing his eyes and sighing happily.

“You are really comfortable Sunshine.” He giggled. Will smiled and his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

“I’m glad.” He said, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist hesitantly. Nico hummed and cuddled closer. They lay like that for a moment, both staring into space with a million thoughts racing through their heads, most about the boy next to him. Nico shifted and cleared his throat, looking up at Will with a pink face.

“Um, Will… Do you think you could, uh.. Play with my hair?” He asked, his face turning from a light pink to a deep red.

“Yeah,” Will said, smiling at the smaller boy and readjusting so he could rest one hand on Nico's hair. He ran his fingers through the raven locks gently. Nico sighed and let his eyes flutter shut, tucking his face back into the crook of Will’s neck.

Will’s heart fluttered and he battled a new wave of butterflies crashing in his stomach.

“Night Sunshine.” Nico whispered. Will smiled.

“Night Neeks.” He replied, rubbing Nico’s back.

He continued running his fingers through his hair and his hand across his back until he heard Nico’s breathing even out and felt his body relax completely. He smiled and placed a small kiss on the top of Nico’s head and let his eyes close. His mind whirled for a bit, thought of the ravenet on his chest bouncing around. His heart fluttered as he drifted off, and he knew that he needed to tell Nico how he felt soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Last Christmas Chapter. Thanks for reading and as always comments and kudus are much appreciated. Love hearing from you guys!  
Much love,  
Bell <3


	20. Venti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for! ;)

When Will woke again sunlight was streaming through the blinds he had forgotten to close and illuminating Nico’s still sleeping face resting on his shoulder. Will smiled and yawned, his body tensing before relaxing once more. The sky outside was painted in soft hues of gold and pink, and while Will couldn’t see his clock he knew it must still be quite early. 

He took a moment to admire the soft, yet sharp features of Nico’s face. The gentle pink frosting his cheek bones and the tip of his nose. The light freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose that probably darken into beautiful constellations when Nico got sun. His fair skin that probably tans in the summer. His mess of raven hair. Wills heart swelled and fluttered painfully. Nico was beautiful, you would have to be blind not to notice it, and it just made everything so much harder for Will. Nico is kind and playful, intelligent and witty, and so so beautiful and Will was falling so hard and so fast for the tiny Italian boy.

Will wished he could hold Nico’s hand. He wished he could sit in the library, side by side with arms and legs touching while they read and chatted quietly. He wished he could press kisses to Nico’s cheeks that were almost always painted with the prettiest blush. In summary, Will was screwed.

Nico whined and shifted, hiding his face in Will’s shirt.

“Too much bright,” He slurred. WIll smiled and shifted bring a hand up to run through his hair.

“Do you want me to get up and close the blinds?” He asked. Nico whined.

“No. Stay. You’re warm.” He said, wrapping his arm around Will’s chest and causing the blonds face to glow rose.

“Okay Neeks, I won’t move.” He chuckled. Nico hummed.

“Good.” He snuggled closer and his breathing evened back out quickly. Will laid still and watched Nico sleep, not in a creepy way though.

\---------------------

“Willlll, get offfff. I need to peeeee.”

Will groaned as his sleepy brain processed what was being said. He was so warm, so cozy, who was trying to-

“Sunshine, I really need you to move your arm or I may pee on you. I don’t want to pee on you, but I’ve been holding it for an hour.” Nico said, pushing at Will’s arm, trying to get it off of him. Will grumbled and rolled over, wincing when he got a face full of sunlight.

“Noooo!” He whined, burying his face in his pillow. He heard Nico giggle as he slipped out of bed and ran to the door, flinging it open and sprinting to the bathroom. 

Will rolled onto his back and cracked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the brightness a little at a time. Eventually he was able to open them fully and he sat up, yawning and stretching towards the ceiling. He peaked over at the clock. His eyes widened when he read the digital numbers.

“It’s 2:30!”

“Yep, we slept the day away Sunshine.” Nico laughed, collapsing back onto the bed. Will smiled.

“I guess we were more tired than we thought.” Nico shrugged.

“I guess. And you are like, ridiculously warm so that definitely helped.” He said. Nico grabbed his phone and his eyes widened.

“Oh no.” Will frowned.

“Is everything okay?” He asked. Nico groaned and dropped his phone.

“Jason got back today, I should’ve been back at my dorm an hour ago. Please kill me now.” Will exhaled, relieved nothing bad had happened.

“Oh, that’s not that bad silly. I can walk you back.” Will said, giggling a bit. Nico shook his head.

“No you don’t understand. Jason thought I would be home already… He’s gonna act… weird.” He sighed.

“Oh, weird how?” He asked. Nico blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

“You’ve gotta speak up Neek’s, I didn’t catch a thing you just said.” Will said. Nico flushed darker and took a deep breath.

“Him and all of my friends kinda sorta ship us.” He said shyly. Will raised an eyebrow.

“They what?” He asked. What the heck does that even mean?

“They uh, think that we would make a cute couple.” Nico mumbled, hiding in his shirt. Will stood confused for a moment, before his brain processed what Nico had just said.

“Your friends think that we…” Will’s face burned and he knew he was redder than ever. Nico nodded and exhaled shakily.

“Is that a… uh bad thing?” Will asked. He knew that this was risky but maybe…

“I… No, not really. It just kinda makes things kinda…” Nico trailed off. Will was gonna tell him. He was gonna do it. He was gonna-

“Nico I like you!” Will blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth. He wasn’t ready to do that. Panic filled his chest. Nico stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t-” Will could feel tears welling up behind his eyes and his breaths came shorted, each requiring more effort than the last. His skin felt hot and his heart pounded in his chest painfully. He opened his mouth to apologize again but no words came out. The first tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Nico eyes filled with panic and he approached Will carefully.

“Hey Sunshine, it’s okay. Calm down Will. It’s okay, your okay. Breathe for me yeah?” He soothed taking a deep breath to demonstrate. Will closed his eyes and inhaled shakily, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. Nico spoke in soft tones and help Will get his breathing under control and in a few moments he had stopped trembling and his breathing was normal, a little shaky, but normal. A few tears still slipped past his lashes and left glistening trails on his freckled cheeks.

“Can I hug you Will? Or would you prefer some space?” Nico asked gently. Will nodded and opened his arms and Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s waist.

“It’s okay Sunshine, I’ve got you. Can I tell you something?” Will nodded.

“I’ve liked you for a while now. That’s why I get so blushy and shy around you.” Will’s eyes widened and he looked down at Nico.

“R-really?” He asked, his voice shaking. “You aren’t just trying to make me feel better?” Nico shook his head.

“No Will, I really really like you. You’re so sweet and kind and funny. So smart and hardworking and talented and beautiful. You’re thoughtful, and I like you so, so much.” Nico said, staring into Will’s azure eyes. Tears welled in his eyes again and Nico panicked, worrying he had been to forward and overwhelmed Will. Then Will smiled. The corner of his lips turned upwards and the dimple on his left cheek popped out. He smiled so bright he put the sun to shame. His eyes shone with joy and unshed tears and a giggle escaped his pink lips.

“I was so worried that you wouldn’t feel the same way, but you-” He laughed and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Nico smiled and his heart fluttered happily.

“You were worried, I was sure that I had just gotten friend-zoned!” He giggled. Will looked confused, but then his eyes widened and a look of understanding crossed his face.

“Because I…” Nico nodded, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. WIll groaned. “Oh god I am so dumb.” Nico laughed.

“Not dumb, just kinda oblivious. Though, I can’t say that I am much better.” Will giggled. The boys stood in comfortable silence, staring at each other with huge grins on their faces. Will was the one to break it.

“Well, I should probably get you home. Jason’s gonna be wondering where you are.” Nico nodded and both boys got ready quickly, Nico packing up his stuff and Will tidying up. The left Will’s dorm and walked back to Nico’s hand and hand. When they stopped in front of Nico’s building he squeezed Will’s hand.

“I can walk you up if you want?” Will offered. Nico shook his head.

“No, I don’t wanna get attacked by Jason just yet.” Will smiled.

“Thanks for spending Christmas with me Neeks.” He said. Nico returned his smile and squeezed his hand once more before releasing it.

“Anytime Sunshine. It was a wonderful way to spend the holidays.” He said. He turned and grabbed the door handle.

“Wait, Nico!” Nico turned back around and Will blushed, stepping forward and pecking Nico’s cheek before smiling shyly and rushing off.

Nico smiled as his face turned pink and he lifted a hand to his cheek, where he could still feel Will’s lips. Mi ha baciato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! They've confessed! Hallelujah! Hopefully this was okay, it took so long to write. Thanks for readin and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated! Love hearing from y'all.   
And OMG thank you so so much for 2000?! Like what?! Wow! Thank you so much, it means the world that people are reading and enjoying this. Hugs to all of you!
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Mi ha baciato. ~ He kissed me
> 
> (If you like Solangelo /if you don't what are you doing here lol?/ you should definitely check out Nightlight by littlekittenbigcat! She is a wonderful writer and deserves so much love! Nightlight is a lot more angsty and deals with topics that could possibly be triggering so read with caution but it is amazing and so worth checking out! Go give littlekittenbigcat some love!)


	21. Ventuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Christmas break ends! Everyone is back and the new semester has started!

“Spill, Solace.” Lou Ellen said, dropping her bag on the floor and slamming a cup down in front of the blond. Will grabbed the cup and brought it to his face, basking in the warmth. Lou tapped her fingers impatiently and Will could feel her glare burning a hole through him. He sighed and put his cup down, returning her glare.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Will said, shrugging his shoulders. Lou’s glare intensified. 

“William Solace. I will take your guitar and lock it in my closet if you do not give me details right now.” She growled. Will frowned. What was he supposed to say? He wasn’t even completely sure what happened. They watched movies and cuddled, he confessed and had a panic attack, Nico confessed, Will walked him home and kissed his cheek. What did she want to hear?

“Nothing really happened Lou. We watched movies together.” Will said, his eyes glued to the table. He fiddled with the ace bandage that had been in his pocket, wrapping and unwrapping it from around his wrist. It was a nervous habit he had picked up one summer when he was younger, now he almost always had a bandage stuffed in his pocket.

“That’s BS and you know it Will. You spent almost 3 full days with di Angelo and you are telling me you guys did nothing other than watch movies. Seriously. You can’t lie to me dear, I can smell it.” She said, tapping her nose. “And you are messing with your bandage and chewing on your lip. You really have to get that under control if you ever want to be able to tell a convincing lie.” Will rolled his eyes.

“Fine. We watched movies and cuddled. A lot. I told him how I felt and then had a panic attack because I thought he hated me. He calmed me down and then told me that he felt the same way. I walked him home and kissed his cheek and ran away.” Will said, wrapping the bandage so tight his hand tingled. Lou started at him with her mouth hanging open blinking a few times before screaming. Everyone else in the cafe turned around and shot the two glares and muttered colorful insults. Will blushed and shushed Lou.

“Will, this is amazing! You guys confessed! Are you together now? Did you ask him out? Did he ask you out? I need details!” She exclaimed. Will blushed.

“Calm down please. Nobody asked anybody out and we aren’t together. Nothing’s really changed.” Will said. It wasn’t a lie either. Him and Nico texted occasionally and read together in the library, but other than that they hadn’t really hung out since the day after Christmas. They were both busy with school, getting back into the swing of things and catching up with friends that had just returned from break. But Will had to admit, he did miss spending so much time with the tiny Italian boy that had stolen his heart. Lou groaned and dropped her head on the table.

“Just when I thought you guys were getting it together.” SHe picked up her biscotti and pointed it at him. “You are hopeless Solace, HOPELESS!” Will shrugged and sipped his hot chocolate.

“What am I supposed to do?” Lou stared at him with a look that screamed you are an idiot, why am I friends with you.

“You are such an idiot, why am I even friends with you. You ask him out Will, that’s what people typically do when they like someone. Especially when they know that their feelings are returned!” She said. Will rolled his eyes.

“And how would I do that Miss. Genius?” Will asked. Lou looked even more annoyed.

“I don’t know Will! You are the one that’s head over heels for the boy, you figure it out!” She said. Will unwrapped the bandage and started to rewrap it around his hand instead of his wrist, making sure that he wrapped it perfectly before unwrapping it and doing it all over again. 

“Do you really think he would say yes?” Will asked. He liked Nico, really liked Nico. And even though he knew Nico liked him as well, he didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship. Will was pulled from his thoughts when Lou’s chair screeched against the tile floor. Will watched as she picked up her bag and drink without a word and turned to leave the cafe.

“Lou?” She ignored him and pushed the door open, leaving a confused Will alone in the cafe.

“What just happened?” He wondered aloud. A laugh from behind him startled Will. He turned and saw Frank laughing.

“Frank?”

“What just happened was Lou got tired of you being dumb and left.” Frank said, sliding into Lou’s now empty seat.

“What?”

“Will, you’re great but like, come on! Seriously? Nico likes you, he talks about you all the time! Will this, Will that, you should’ve heard what Will said the other day. He never shuts up about you. You make him so happy. Ask him out, he will say yes, I promise.”

“Frank get back here!” Someone called.

“Look Will I gotta go but seriously, ask him out. You two are driving everyone nuts.” Frank said before getting up and disappearing behind the counter.

Will sat at the table and stared at his cup, letting it go cold as he messed with his ace bandage. Lou and Frank are certain Nico would say yes… but what if he didn’t. What if he misunderstood Nico’s confession and he really just likes him as a friend. What if he said no and didn’t want to be Will’s friend anymore. What if…. Will’s train of thought was derailed when his phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out and almost dropped it when he saw who had texted him.

Neeks: Hey Sunshine, are you busy right now?

Will smiled and replied.

Will: Nope, I’m free. Just sitting at the cafe. :)

Neeks: Wanna hang out? We can walk around the park?

Will: Sounds great! Meet in front of your dorm?

Neeks: Sure! See ya in a minute :)

Will shoved his phone in his bag and waved bye to Frank, rushing to Nico’s dorm. He didn’t want to keep him waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Thank's to everyone reading and leaving comments and kudos, y'all are AwEsomE.  
Much love,  
Bell <3
> 
> Extremely Important!!!  
if you want a pjo tv show and havent liked this tweet
> 
> https://twitter.com/LTMusical/status/1184622772837867520?s=19
> 
> what are you doing? please go like it, it could help us get the show weve been begging for!


	22. Ventidue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuties being cute

Nico stood outside his building fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his jacket. Will should be arriving shortly and Nico was starting to have second thoughts. Was this really a good idea? What if he said no? So many things could go wrong and Nico didn’t want to lose Will. It would be amazing to be able to spend time with Will as more than friends, but what if Will just wanted to be friends? Nico would respect that, but he also knew that it would hurt.

“Nico! Sorry it took so long for me to get here. I couldn’t find my sweater because Matt had taken it for something. And he didn’t want me to leave because he needed help with his homework, but I told him I had to go. He got mad and kicked me out, so I forgot my phone so I couldn’t text you so I just ran.. I slipped and fell while I was running over here.” Will huffed, bending over to catch his breath.

“Woah, slow down and breathe for a minute Sunshine. You weren’t late.” Nico giggled, but when he realized what Will had said his smile fell. “Sunshine, what do you mean your roommate kicked you out?” Will shrugged.

“Matthew gets mad really easily and I upset him so he told me to get out.” Will said it like it was no big deal but Nico could see the way Wills hands shook when he talked about his roommate. And the way that he tightened the ace bandage he always seemed to be messing with. 

“Will, he can’t just kick you out, it’s your room too. Have you talked to him about this?” Nico asked. Will flinched and Nico’s blood boiled.

“I’ve, uh, tried. Im sorry Neeks can we please not talk about this?” Will asked, letting his gaze fall. He wrapped his bandage tightly around his wrist, so tightly that Nico could see his fingers turn red.

“Of course Will, we don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to. Ready for our walk?” He asked. Will smiled and nodded.

\-----

“Favorite candy?” Nico asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Will hummed and tapped his chin, thinking.

“Skittles.” He finally said. 

Nico laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Taste the Rainbow.” Nico giggled. Will smiled and rolled his eyes.

“That wasn’t funny Neeks,” Will said, holding back laughter.

“Come on! That was hilarious and you know it!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands expressively.

“Hmmmm, nope. Not funny.” Will said, contradicting the giggles spilling from his lips. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say Sunshine, we both know the truth.” Nico sighed. Will took a breath, composing himself.

“Okay, okay, my turn. Favorite season?” He asked.

“Easy, Fall.” Nico replied.

“Why?”

“It’s not too hot, not too cold, all the pesky bugs have gone away, Halloween.” He counted on his fingers.

“Of course you are a Halloween lover,” Will said.

“What’s that supposed to mean Sunshine?” Nico teased. Will shrugged.

“It’s just very you.”

“Makes sense. Where did you grow up. It’s obvious you’re from the south, your accent is noticeable sometimes, but like where in the south?” Will smiled.

“Born and raised in Texas,” He said.

“Why do you hide your accent?” He asked.

“Do you like my accent darlin’?” Will teased, his accent heavy. Nico blushed.

“I mean, yeah. It’s part of you, and I like you so I mean, of course I do. It’s cute.” He stammered.

“Go out with me.” Will said.  
“I- huh?” Nico looked up, Will’s red face mirroring his own.

“I mean- uh…” Will cursed under his breath. “I wanted to do this right but uh Nico di Angelo, would you like to go out with me. On a date. It’s okay if you don’t want to, it doesn’t have to be a date, we can just hang out, but I really like you. And you said-”

“Your rambling, Sunshine,” Nico said, still blushing. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Will perked up, his blue eyes sparkling and a smile illuminating his face, and probably all of New York.

“Really?!” He asked. Nico rolled his eyes playfully.

“Of course I do Sunshine. I told you, I really like you. You’re so sweet and smart and funny and so so pretty.” He said, waving his hands around. Will blushed.

“I- Does Saturday work for you? I can pick you up at noon?” Will asked. Nico smiled brightly.

“That would be perfect Will, I can’t wait.” He said, grabbing Wills hand and lacing their fingers together. “Come on Sunshine, lets finish our walk.”

Will smiled and followed, his heart fluttering happily in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, everyone! Its been a while! I apologise for the wait, ive been busy getting ready for my trip. I leave saturday, im going to try and continue to update in my spare time, but i dont know how much ill have. I hope everyone enjoys and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
Much love, Bell <3
> 
> (If i were to do a question of the day, would anyone be interested in participating in that sort of thing? I like iteracting with my readers because y'all are awesome!)


	23. Ventitré

What am I supposed to wear!? I haven’t been on a date since junior year of high school!” Nico exclaimed, throwing another black t shirt onto his bed and groaning. “I really need to get new clothes.” Nico glared at the pile of identical black t-shirts, but turned his death stare towards Jason when he snorted.

Jason, who was supposed to be helping Nico get ready for his date, was busy laughing from where he was reclined on his bed while eating Nico’s pretzels. “Do you know what you guys are doing?” He asked, tapping away at his cell phone. Nico groaned again.

“No I don’t! He said it was a surprise and won’t even give me a hint!” He exclaimed, waving his hands expressively.

“Give me a second,” Jason said, tapping at his phone more rapidly. He waited for a moment and smiled when his phone dinged.

“Will said to dress nice, but warm.” He said. “Wear your black button down with some jeans and your nice coat.”

Nico stopped staring at Jason, confused.

“How do you know, when did you talk to him?” Jason rolled his eyes.

“I texted him Nico, you know, with my cell phone. I know you’re basically an old man, but I was sure you understood texting. Do you need me to explain it to you?”

“Soffocare su un pretzel,” Nico said, rolling his eyes at Jason before turning around to hunt down his black button down and nice winter coat.

“Love you too, Neeks!” Jason said cheerily. Nico made a not so nice hand gesture and continued to get ready for his date.

\--------------------

An hour later Nico sat on his bed, dressed and anxiously awaiting the knock that would announce Will’s arrival. His leg bounced rapidly and his fingers tugged at his sleeves. What if it didn’t go well? Shaking his head and brushing the negative thought aside, Nico picked up his phone and checked the time for the 10th time in the last thirty minutes.

“Nico, please calm down. Watching you is giving me anxiety. Everything is going to be fine. You and Will are already head over heels for each other and spend all your time doing grossly adorable couple stuff anyways. You have nothing to worry about.” Jason said. Nico stopped bouncing his leg and started picking at his nails. 

“But we’ve never been on a date before, what if we don’t work like that. What if we aren’t meant to date.” He said. Jason sighed.

“If you guys don’t work out this way, at least you will have tried. You guys can just go back to how you are now, but if you don’t try you are going to regret it Neeks. You’ll spend the rest of your life wondering what could’ve been. And you honestly have no reason to worry. You guys have a lot of chemistry together, it’s like you were made for each other.” Jason reassured. Nico blinked.

“When did you get so wise Jason?” He asked. Jason shrugged.

“I’ve always been wise, you’ve just never noticed it.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right, where’d you read that little speech? There’s no way your brain wrote that.” Jason placed his hand over his heart.

“You have wounded me brother, I’m so hurt. The betrayal.” He wept. Nico rolled his eyes again and threw a pillow at him.

“You are just proving my point J.” He said.

“I-” Jason was interrupted by a short series of sharp knocks on the door. Nico felt the color drain from his face.

“It’s Will!” Jason exclaimed. Nico stared at the door but made no move to go answer it.

I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this! 

“Are you just gonna leave him out there?” Jason asked, arching a brow. “You can do this Nico, it’s just you and Will.” Nico took a deep breath.

“I can do this.” And he got up and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been awhile! I apologise for the wait but ive finished my vacation and have gotten resettled so updates should return to normal (Though, im not really sure what normal is?) I'm sorry this chapter is so short in length but im gonna try and update again soon. I've got semester exams coming up so im trying to focus more on my studies! Anyways, i hope everyone enjoyed the update and as always comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> ~Bell<3
> 
> QOTD:  
Q: What's your favorite flower?  
A: I realy love forget-me-nots, diphylleia grayi (i have no clue if i spelt that right, but they are super cool) and lavender! (Does lavender count as a flower? An herb? I have no clue but i love it anyways!)


	24. ventiquattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, I'm back?

Will knocked on the white door, his heart racing at a speed rivaling that of a nascar driver. He shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels, and his hands clenched tightly around the bouquet of flowers he brought for his date.

His date. He was going on a date. With Nico. Nico, the boy he liked. Nico his close friend. Nico his date…. This is fine.

Footsteps thudded on the opposite side of the door, and Will wiped his hands on his pants as best as he could while still keeping a tight hold on the flowers.

The door cracked open and Will stood a little straighter, smiling what he hoped was a charming smile.

“Hi Will.” Nico said softly.

Will had to stop himself from gasping. Nico looked… nice. Really nice. Not that he didn’t alway look nice, but you know-

“H-hey Nico! You look really pretty, uh, wait do you like being called pretty? Sorry if you don’t you just look, uh, wow. Please, please say something and stop me from embarrassing myself further.” Will rambled, his cheeks burning bright red. Nico laughed.

“Are those for me?” He asked, motioning towards the bouquet of flowers Will was clutching like a lifeline.

“Uh yah, I know they are kind of cliche but I thought roses were safe. I didn’t know if you have any allergies and I-”

“Thank you Will,” Nico smiled, “They are lovely.

Will laughed nervously, handing the bouquet to Nico.

“Hey Jason?” Nico called.

“Yah?”

“Can you put these in water for me so me and Will can get going?” He asked.

“Sure thing Neeks, just set them on the table by the door, I’ll get them in a second.”

“Thanks J!” He called, before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door.

“Ready to go?” Will asked, pulling on the sleeves of his shirt.  
“Yep!” Nico nodded, reaching for Will’s hand and threading their fingers together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

What if my hands are sweaty?

Will felt his cheeks darked and a look at the boy beside him showed that he felt the same.

“Okay Sunshine, lead the way.” Nico said.

Will nodded and they set off down the hallway.

\--------------------------

After a short drive filled with off key singing and lots of laughter, Will pulled up to a small restaurant.

“So I know that this will probably be nothing compared to Italian food in Italy, but Lou told me that their food is really good and I thought it would be something you might enjoy? If not we can go somewhere-”

“It looks perfect Will, let’s go eat.” Nico said, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Will cheeks that left them both painted red.

Will nodded and opened his door, stepping out and running over to open Nico’s as well.

“Aw such a gentleman,” Nico cooed.

“Stop it,” Will whined, looking down at his feet to hide his darkening blush.

“It’s alright Sunshine, I like my men polite.” Nico said, winking.

Will blushed harder, he was sure that if his face got any hotter it would burst into flame.

They walked into the restaurant, arm in arm, ignoring any odd looks they received.

“Reservation for Solace.” Will said, when asked for his name. The hostess smiled, grabbing two menus and beckoning for them to follow.

“Alright, right this way!” She chirped.

She seated them in a more secluded area of the restaurant, where the lighting was dimmer and soft classical music played.

“You’re waiter will be right with you. Buona serata.”

“Grazi.” Nico replied, the single word sounding more elegant than anything will had ever said in his life.

Nico picked up his menu, flipping through and scanning the pages as if he was looking for something specific. After a moment his face lit up and he set the menu down. He must’ve noticed Will’s confusion because he smiled and gestured towards the menu.

“Since I’ve been in the states it’s been a bit difficult to find Italian restaurants that serve more than just spaghetti and fettuccine alfredo, but they have so many options and I haven’t had so many of them in forever,” He said.

Will nodded.

“Well what would you recommend, because I’m not going to lie, when I go out for Italian I typically eat fettuccine alfredo.”

Nico perked up.

“Well if you like seafood swordfish steak is really good, so is cioppino. If you don’t, gnocchi with pork is one of my favourites, and it’s not too complex.” He said, waving his hands around with excitement.

Will couldn’t help but smile fondly as he watched Nico talk passionately about Italian cuisine and when the waiter came he had Nico order for him as well.

\---------------------------

Dinner went by without flaw, both Nico and Will really enjoying themselves and their food. They left with full stomachs after an argument about who would pay. (Will won)

Will pulled Nico back to his truck and opened his door letting him slide in before shutting it softly and jogging around to the other side and hopping in.

“So our next destination is a bit of a drive, I hope that’s alright.” Will said, turning on the heater and passing the auxiliary cord to Nico so he could select music for the drive. 

“That’s fine Sunshine, although you didn’t have to plan anything else. Dinner was perfect, I had a really good time.”

Will smiled.

“Well you are going to have an even better time, so get ready, this is going to knock your rainbow socks off.”

Nico laughed.

“Rainbow socks, huh?” He asked

Will nodded.

“You bet!”

The boys continued to talk and sing as Will pulled away from the restaurant and made his way to the next part of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Hi? So i don't know if anyone is still reading this, but if you are first I'd like to say thank you and I hope that you are enjoying the story! Secondly, I'd like to apologize for disappearing for so long. Winter break was kinda rough and i really just hadn't had the motivation to work on this. But I am back Now! My updates may remain to be inconsistent for a while because I do have quiet a bit going on at the moment, but I'd like to come back to this and hopefully finish it up sometime soon! Again, I'd like to thank everyone reading this and everyone leaving kudo's and comments. They both (especially the latter) really motivate and encourage me to continue writing! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
